When The Rain Fell Down
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: The Volturi wants Rosalie. Emmett is going to do anything to stop them, he knows that Rosalie wants to go with him, but it'll be too dangerous for her. So he has to hurt her feelings, he breaks her heart with the hope she would be save. PostxBD
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I looked for the last time at her beautiful face. Seeing her expression broke my heart in million pieces. The sadness and horror were written all over her face. I couldn't tell her the truth, how much I wished I could. I looked for the last time deep in her beautiful eyes before I turned around and ran away. Leaving the broken Angel behind me.  
I would love her till the end of the world. I would do anything for her. So leaving her was the best option, because I couldn't imagine losing her._


	2. Beauty isn't a gift

**Hi! This is a story about Emmett and Rosalie. It takes place after Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it.  
I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter one: beauty isn't a "gift"

It was a normal day, as usual. But hey, if you can live forever nothing is "normal" anymore. I mean, who wanted to repeat high school over and over again. It's boring. Super speed and super strength is cool, but it's so self-evident for us. I can't imagine myself without my strength and speed. It's like Cola without bubbles. I may don't like Cola, but you understand what I mean, right? You must understand that if you don't sleep you have plenty of time left. Believe me, if you can live forever, you're most of the time bored. But this was the best thing that ever happened to me.

'Emmett, can we talk for a minute?' Edward came into the living room.

Rose and I were on the couch. Our arms wrapped around each other while we were watching TV. I looked annoyed at my brother, but my expression disappeared when I saw his face. Worry and... anger? Why should he be angry? I mean, after the "almost fight" with the volturi everything seemed so peaceful. It was kind of boring.

'That's why I wanna talk with you, so please come,' Edward turned and walked out of the room without saying anymore. I heard him in the kitchen murmuring something to someone. He was talking very low, something he didn't do often.

I looked at Rose and shrugged. I gave her a quick but passionate kiss and walked after Edward. He was with Alice and Jasper in the kitchen. They all looked worried. What was going on? Alice shared a short glance with Jasper before looking at me.

'What's up?' I asked them. Alice looked sadly at her hands. Jasper sighed and walked to her. He wrapped his arm around her and the room filled with love and calmness. Edward looked out of the window, with his back to us. His hands were on his back.

'Alice had a vision,' Jasper started.

'So?' I couldn't understand what was going on. Alice had often visions, what was so special at this vision? 'That's not something new, isn't it?' my siblings sighed irritated. Okay, do I have to feel dumb or something? I saw in the corner of my eye Edward shrugging at my thought. I wanted to growl but Alice spoke before I could do anything.

'The volturi, they want Rosalie,' Alice said very low, so she was sure that Rosalie couldn't hear her in the other room. Alice bowed her head. She shook her head and Jasper wrapped his other arm around her too. I knew that Jasper tried to calm us down with everything he had. I realized that I still didn't spoke and then it hit.

'What?' I almost yelled. 'Are you kidding me? Why?' I looked furious at them. 'This is not a funny joke, Alice!' I snarled at her. Jasper shot me a death glare but I ignored it. I looked angrily at Edward. 'Very funny Ed, totally!'

'Emmett? Honey, is everything okay?' I heard Rosalie from the living room. I heard footsteps and she came into the kitchen. My expression changed when I saw her. A worried look on her gorgeous face. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me.

'Y... yes,' I murmured to her. 'Everything is fine,' I brushed my finger through her hair. 'You can go back to the TV. Don't worry about me,' I smiled weakly at her. Luckily Rosalie believed me. She shrugged, kissed my cheek and walked back to the living room. I looked back at my siblings. My reaction wasn't what they expected. But it sounded so weird. The volturi wants Rosalie, how logical. Ugh.

'They think that her "gift" is very capable,' Edward explained to me. Gift? Rosalie didn't had any gift. She had just her impossible beauty. Hm, that wasn't enough to explain how gorgeous she was. She was literal an Angel, from the inside and from the outside.

'That's exactly what I mean. First of all, they think that she would match with Felix,' Edward said. I growled. Felix and Rosalie? Please, I would rather kill myself than that Felix would marry Rosalie. 'Second, because of her beauty it would be easier for them to catch a meal, you understand that?'

My jaw fell open. 'They will use my wife as an inducement?' I yelled. I felt a wave of calmness, again. Thanks to Jasper. He unwrapped his arms around Alice when we heard footsteps again. He shared a glance with Edward who nodded quickly. I hated those moments. Edward reads someone's mind and answer it silently. So annoying.

'What's wrong?' Rosalie came in. 'What did I hear about inducement?' she looked curious at us all. Oh man, what now? I couldn't lie good to Rosalie, it was very hard to say something different than the truth to her. It felt so wrong and so bad.

'We were figuring a way to catch animals easier,' Edward lied simply. It was very known that Edward was a good liar. 'Maybe it will be easier and funnier to hunt.'

Rosalie frowned but believed him. 'What's the plan?' she asked curious. I swallowed. My thoughts flew to the volturi. What was there problem? They knew she was married and they knew that her beauty isn't a "gift" but a part of her. Why did everyone looked at her beauty? It made me so pissed off. What I didn't understand was why Alice seemed so frustrated.

Jasper and Edward looked so confused. I mean, we can just say no and we're done. I mean, they asked Edward and Alice too to join them, they even send a letter a few years ago and asked if they join them with Bella. Because of Bella's shield. What pissed Edward totally off. They thought that they were smart with saying that Jasper can come too with Alice. His gift wasn't maybe as useful as that from Edward, Alice and Bella, but they knew that Alice would never leave Jasper. Why didn't they just understand a no? Do they really think that Rosalie is going to do that?

'We can't say it,' Edward said war. 'Yet,' Edward added quickly when he saw that Rose was getting annoyed. 'Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I are going to try it. It's better for you to stay here, Renesmee is coming with Jake, she would love to see you,' Edward smiled warmly at the thought of his daughter. Rose seemed happy too with the thought of Renesmee.

'Well, okay. Don't stay away to long,' Rose hugged me tightly. I gave her a few pecks on the lips and walked away with my siblings. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Life was sometimes so weird. Who could ever expect this? Well, nothing with the volturi is a surprise, believe me. Sometimes they just invent something to annoy us.

'Could somebody now explain me?' I asked angry to them when we were far enough. They sighed and settled on the rocks. I kicked a rock angry into a tree. Sometimes my mood was so bad and I could be so angry that I could totally lose my control. Today I had that kind of mood, after this.

'They want Rose. They think she would be useful. And they think that she would match perfect with Felix. Edward read his mind, Felix wants to fight for her. I saw us four in my vision, in Volterra. We were stuck in a cell. They want her and they would do anything to get her,' Alice explained me quickly in vampire speed.

'If they touch a hair on Rose's head,' I started furious. 'What can we do? I mean, can't we just call them or send a letter and say that we don't want it? I think it's pretty obvious that this isn't going to happen? If Felix wants to fight for her, bring it on,' I flexed my muscles.

'We have to go to them and explain them that it can't. The problem is Rosalie can't go with us. And she would never let you go alone,' Jasper said. 'And fighting is no option Emmett, we can talk about it. Unless you want to die. And believe, you don't want that,' I just rolled my eyes irritated at him. Jasper ignored me and turned to Alice. 'I don't think it's going to be the four of us, it will be the three of us. You aren't coming, it'll be too dangerous,' he explained to her.

'No, I want to come with you!' Alice started to complain. 'I can't just let you go, Jazz. That will be too dangerous for you too.' Jasper sighed and pulled Alice closer to him. He whispered something into her ear, so low we couldn't hear. Alice seemed more calm now, but still irritated.

'Jasper is right, Alice. You must stay here. We go,' Edward looked at me and Jasper. 'Emmett, I'm sorry for saying this. But Rose isn't going to let you go easy. And we can't say it to her, that will be too dangerous for her. She will never let you go alone, Emmett.'

'What do you wanna say with that?' I looked mistrusted at my brother. 'I have to hurt her feelings or something?' I frowned. Of course I wasn't going to do that. But when I looked at my brothers who bit their lip anger came up in me. Edward mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me. I shook my head. 'No, I'm not going to do that. No way, never,' I shook my head harder now and looked angrily at Edward. 'Never.'

'I'm sorry. It's the only way. Bella would understand. And Alice you too. But Rosalie loves you too much and she feels very protective over you. She would never let you go. Not without her. I hate to say it Em, I really do. And she isn't going to like it. But everything is better than the thought of Felix marry her,' Edward said to me.

I shivered by the thought of Rose marry that bastard. Edward was right, Rosalie would never let me go, unless I hurt her feelings, bad. But could I do it? Was I strong enough to leave her like that? Was I prepared to hurt the woman I loved more than anything else in the world? I bit my lower lip and my hands covered my face. I had to.


	3. The sun of my soul stopped shining

Chapter two: the sun of my soul stopped shining

How was I going to say this to Rosalie? Edward and Jasper were right, she can't go with us. It'll be too dangerous for her. But breaking her heart... Are they insane? I want to see Edward break Bella's heart or Jasper Alice's heart. Oh wait, Edward broke already Bella's heart, a few years ago. But I couldn't do that, not to my Angel. She didn't deserve that. But did she deserve danger?

I wanted to protect her. And if this was the only way, then it should be. Edward was going tot talk to Bella and he and Jasper were going to wait for me a few miles further.

I sighed deeply before I walked to the living room.

'Rose,' I whispered. Knowing that she would hear me.

'Oh, are you back honey?' Rose smiled when she saw me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Oh, she was making this just harder.

'Rose, can we go for a walk?' I asked her seriously. Something I didn't often. She saw my worry and her smile disappeared.

'Emmett, what's wrong?' she asked me worried. I grabbed her hand and didn't say anything. She walked with me to the forest. 'Emmett?' she asked me again. I didn't respond and I walked harder. 'Em? What's wrong?!' she suddenly cried in my face. She stood now in front of me.

I looked around and I saw we were deep in the forest now. 'Rose, I really love you,' I started wary.

'Yes, I know. I love you too, sweetie,' Rosalie smiled again at me. I couldn't do this, no I couldn't. But I _had_ to.

'I know but I think...' I tried again but Rosalie interrupted me again. I sighed irritated while she spoke.

'Em, I know we didn't spend time much. But that's okay, we can go on holiday,' she said happily to me.

It was now or never. 'Rose, I'm leaving,' I spoke the words before I could think about them. I looked at her, her expression changed. Her eyes widened and she was hurt, I could see it.

'No, y... you can't,' she murmured. 'No, Emmett. I'm sorry if we didn't spend time for each other. But that can change. _I_ can change if you want that. Emmett please,' she begged me. I swallowed. I never lied to her, this was breaking me.

'I'm sorry Rose. I love you, but I don't think it can work out between us,' I said softly to her.

'No,' she shook her hand and started to step back. Her hands were gripping her hair. 'No... please,' I heard the vibration in her voice. 'Emmett, I'm able to do everything for you. We can work this out. Please, Emmett. Don't give up so easily,' her lower lip trembled.

This wasn't working. I have to say something worse. 'Rose, there's another,' no no no! Damn it, this was way too far.

Rose's jaw fell open. Her expression broke my heart in billion pieces. She looked in horror at me. I didn't dare to look in her eyes.  
'Say that that isn't true,' she said to me. Her voice was full of hurt and sadness. 'Emmett, say that that is one of your stupid jokes,' she begged me. But when she saw my expression she fell on the ground. I saw her dry sobbing.

'I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry,' I whispered and I turned around and ran as fast as I could away. Leaving the broken Angel behind. I couldn't bare to see her like that. Begging me if I want to stay with her. I was gone too far. I wish I shut my mouth, this hurt her and me. Then I heard something I wished I never heard.

'Emmett, no!' I heard Rosalie scream and then her voice broke and she cried out loud.

I had to hold myself on a tree before I would fall. I never heard her so desperate. I did this to her, and that was killing me inside. I closed my eyes and swallowed several times before I would cry. I wanted to go back and embrace her. I wanted to say that I would never cheat on her. That this was a lie to protect her. She was making this harder and harder. I would rather die than hear her scream and cry like that.

Rosalie and I shared a passionate relationship. We loved each other more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her. I did everything for her to heal her wounds, to make her smile again. And yet, I opened them again with breaking her heart. But everything was better than her marrying Felix.

I walked slowly to the place were I and my brothers would meet. After a few minutes walking in vampire speed I saw them. They were leaning at Edward's Volvo. I looked emotionless at them. I saw Jasper closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. I saw Edward shooking his head desperate.

'Did you had to say that?' Edward suddenly almost shouted to me. 'Did you had to broke her heart so bad? Emmett, she is never going to get over it! What have you done? If you could read her thoughts now, she's desperate. She wish she could die! That wasn't what you had to do, Emmett!' Edward glared at me. 'She's your wife!'

I didn't answer him but went to sit in the back seat. Jasper didn't seem happy too with what I said. They should now what I was feeling when I said that. I would rather die then say something like that to her. She's my everything. My soul was gone.

'I can't stand this! We have to go, now!' Jasper covered his face with his hands. 'Her feelings are killing me, her feelings are torturing me. We have to go. [i]Now![/i]

'Can't you understand that you are making this worse for me?' I suddenly yelled at them. I wasn't happy with this too. Did they really think that I don't care? If this wasn't about her safety then I wouldn't be here now. Then I would be with her, comforting her and reassure her that she's the only one.

Edward just shook his head at me and went to sit in the driver seat. Jasper sat next to him and we drove silently towards the airport. I looked out of the window. Biting my lip. I hated myself. I broke Rosalie. I never saw her like that. Even not every time she was crying about her past, of the fact the she lost her motherhood. No, not like this. It was like I could see her heart break in countless pieces.

I looked at our wedding ring. We didn't change the ring once. We married often, Rosalie likes the ceremony and the attention it brings her. I like seeing her happy and I would love to marry an Angel more than just one time. How oft do you have the change to marry an Angel?

Rosalie was always caring and sweet. Most people who don't know her thinks she's vain and shallow. Or selfish. But that isn't true, if you know her than you'll change your mind. You will see how much she care about her family and she's trying to protect it every way she can. If you know her past then you will understand why she's sometimes so bitter. But after she saved me, she seemed happy. I was everything she wanted in her human life. If I look at her, then it's like I feel a movement in my dead heart. She was making me happy, she was the sun of my soul.

After this I would go as fast as I could to her. Begging her to forgive me after this. I would do everything to let her believe it was a lie. I would run to the end of the world for her. I would jump in fire if that makes her happy.

I shook my head hopeless when I fell pain inside me. I was broken.


	4. Reckless

Chapter three: reckless

We headed in an half hour the airport. Jasper and Edward talked low to each other about what we were going to do and say. I didn't pay attention. I thought about Rose. My Rose. How I hurt her and how she looked after I sad those stupid things to her. All because of the stupid volturi. I wished I never said those things to her, I wished I just said the truth. Everything better than _this_.

'Emmett, this isn't making things better,' Edward said harshly to me.

_Stupid mind reader, go out of my head. Idiot._ I shouted in my head to him. Why don't he just shut up? Like he understand.

'Wish I could,' Edward mumbled. He looked at Jasper. 'Do you have the tickets?'

~*~

We were in the plane. I looked out of the window, I wanted to sit alone. I sighed and started to peek at my brothers. They were talking seriously. I rolled my eyes and looked at the man who sat next to me. I had short, brown hair and looked with green eyes scared at me. Normally I would grin but I was broken. I looked out of the window again and looked at the sky. I thought about memories between Rose and me.

_'Emmett? Where's my favorite mirror? You know, that I take with me everywhere?' Rosalie's eyes narrowed when she looked at me. _

_I swallowed. Jasper and I were wrestling and the mirror fell on the ground, it broke. If Rose find out she would kill me, with all her love._

_'I'm waiting Emmett,' Rosalie tapped her toe impatiently on the ground, with her hands on her hip. She was so hot when she was mad. 'What are you thinking?' Rosalie said harshly through her teeth when I didn't say anything._

_'How hot you are when you're mad,' I heard Edward from the piano._

_Shut up, stupid mind reader. I shouted in my head._

_Rose's expression softened. 'Emmett, you broke it didn't you?' she asked me sadly. Oh, she was playing it this way._

_I nodded slowly. 'I'm sorry, but Jasper and I were wrestling, and I didn't look out. I didn't wanted you to be upset, because I hate it to see you upset. So I didn't say anything. Please don't be mad,' I begged. Maybe that will help._

_Rosalie smiled sweetly and walked closer. 'I'm not mad honey,' she said while she pointed her finger at my chest. _

_'Good, I was afraid you would be very mad,' I chuckled a little bit and looked down at my wife, who smiled at me._

_'I'm not honey,' she chuckled. Then her expression changed in anger. 'I'M FURIOUS!' she suddenly yelled._

I smiled a sad smile when I thought about that memory. Rose didn't spoke to me that day. Until I came with the idea for buying a new mirror for her. With her name on it. I could remember that memory clearly too.

_'Honey, Rose, where are you?' I yelled. I had a present for her. Rose was still upset after I broke her mirror with wrestling with Jasper. It was just unfair, she didn't spoke to me but Jasper... no he's such a good guy! He didn't do anything! Urgh, yeah right._

_Rosalie was on the couch, reading a magazine. She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed. She sighed heavily and went back to read. This wasn't going to be easy, I knew that for sure. _

_'Rose, I'm sorry. But it was just a mirror!' oops._

_Rosalie's eyes widened in shock. She closed her magazine and looked slowly up at me. 'Honey, would you repeat that?' she said with a sweet, very angry voice. I swallowed. I. Was. Dead._

_'I'm not afraid of you,' I chuckled. It was true. Well, a little bit. _

_Rosalie stood slowly up. 'What did you say?' she hissed through her teeth. She stepped closer to me, trying to make me scared but I wasn't. I scooped her up. 'Emmett!' I sat down on the couch with Rose on my lap. I brought out the present from my pocket._

_'Here, because I broke your mirror,' I said to her. _

_Her eyes widened again and she took the present careful. She opened without saying anything. She gasped when she saw it. It was a little golden mirror who you could open and then you saw the text on it._

_For my Angel, love you sweetheart_

_Rosalie looked up at me and smiled. 'Thank you,' she whispered. _

_I wrapped my arms around her. 'Everything for my Angel,' I chuckled when I heard her giggle. 'Are you still mad at me?' I looked at her with puppy eyes._

_She giggled again. 'No,' she leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. 'I'm sorry for being so mad, you was right, it was just a mirror,' she smiled again and I gave her a peck on the lips. _

_'I love you too,' she said to me._

I loved those little moments with Rosalie. It reminded me how special she was and how much I loved her. I was the luckiest man at earth with having her by my side. And now it was all over, I knew it was a lie. A very big lie, but her safety was more important for me than anything else. If I had to leave her this way then it had to be. After this I would go back to her and explain that it wasn't true. But that wasn't the really big point, the point was that I would never forget her face after I said those things to her. The point was that I was torn. I loved her, and I had to say the totally opposite, do you know how hard that was? Rosalie and I were now for almost a century together, and we didn't had enough. Our love was endless, and that would be like this forever. I knew that. But I would never forget this day. I wish I could sleep, and forget everything for a while. But I knew that I would have nightmares.

Suddenly I gasped. What if Rosalie forget about me and find another man, I mean, she can have every male she want. What if I'm back she already doesn't love me anymore, no, no that can't be happening. This was a very bad idea. I looked at my brothers. They had there wives, without any problems. I swear if I lost Rosalie than the volturi would see me earlier back than they would expect. I wanted to jump out of the plane and go to Rosalie, before she does anything stupid.

Before I could think about other things to go to Rose I heard the speaker. We were going to land. When you're a vampire, you lose the track of time. It flies by. I sighed heavily and leaned my head against my chair, wishing that Rosalie wouldn't do anything reckless.

-------------------------------  
**I know it isn't much, but I have to do my homework now. I will update soon! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you.**


	5. Breaking down

**Rosalie's POV  
---------------------------------------------------**

Chapter four: breaking down

_Rose, I'm leaving,' I heard Emmett spoke quickly. My expression changed in hurt. My eyes widened while my breathe stopped._

_'No, y... you can't,' I murmured. Where was he talking about? Leaving? Okay, we didn't spend much time together, but that doesn't mean that he has to leave! Maybe there was something else, maybe he was just sick off Edward's gift, or that we hadn't much privacy. There must be something. _

_'I'm sorry Rose. I love you, but I don't think it can work out between us,' he said softly to me. My jaw dropped. Where did he talk about? I loved him and he loved me, what did he want more? _

_'No,' I shook confused my head and started to step back. This couldn't be true. This was a nightmare, a awful nightmare. My hands were in my hair, trying to rip them out of my head. This couldn't be true. 'No... please,' I heard the vibration in my own voice. 'Emmett, I'm able to do everything for you. We can work this out. Please, Emmett. Don't give up so easily,' my lower lip trembled. He couldn't do this to me, no please._

_'Rose, there's another,' I heard him suddenly say. My jaw drop again and I looked in horror at him. No way, that must be a joke. That must be a damn stupid joke. He didn't look at me, he stared awkward at the ground._

_'Say that that isn't true,' I said to him. My voice was full of hurt and sadness. 'Emmett, say that that is one of your stupid jokes,' I begged him. He couldn't have done this to me. Emmett wasn't the kind of person who cheat on his wife. I'm his wife for fack sake. But when I saw that the expression at his beautiful face didn't change I knew it wasn't a joke. For the first time in my hole vampire existence I lost my balance. I fell on the ground and started dry sobbing. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me more than anything else. I thought we were meant to be forever with each other. _

_'I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry,' he only whispered and he turned around and ran away. I shook my head while I dry sobbed. How could he cheating on me? How could he hurt me like this? He healed my wounds, and now he ripped them open again. Harder and worse than ever. _

_'Emmett, no!' I screamed at the top of my lungs while I started to cry out loud. I fell on my stomach with my head on my arms. I shook like crazy while I dry sobbed. My endless life was this time really over. _

_I'm broken._

I was sitting on the couch in my house. I stared at nothing. After I broke down in the woods, Bella and Alice found me. They carried me to home and they whispered sweet things in my ear like "it's going to be all right" or "he needs just time". I wish I could believe it. But I really couldn't. I never really thought about my life without Emmett. It was like a life without sun or love. A life without color. Yes, that's what it was. A life without color.

I asked myself what I had done wrong. Why would he ever cheat on _me_? I thought that I was everything he wanted. Beautiful and caring. From the day I saved him I knew I had to be with him. I knew that I didn't deserved him, at all. But I was more than happy that he professed his love to me. Maybe he was finally done with me. After my behavior to Edward and Bella. After my call what almost killed Edward, Alice and Bella. I knew I was shallow, vain and selfish. That's why I was surprised why Emmett loved me.

That Emmett left me was the worst thing ever, but that he cheated on me was even more painful. Every time I imagined him with another woman the wounds started to burn. It almost killed me. The pain was so awful. Oddly enough, the pain was worse than my transformation. Maybe every time he hunted he went to that woman, instead of hunting. I didn't deserve Emmett, that was already known. But why did he do this to me? Why didn't he just go? What did I ever wrong that I deserved this miserable life?

I bit my lower lip and started to dry sob again. My life _was_ miserable. Finally my wound were healing, and Emmett just ripped them open. Why? Why? I couldn't stop asking myself. What's a life without Emmett? Nothing. Exactly nothing. Maybe it was better if I died. I have nothing anymore. Everything is gone. My humanity, my motherhood, my Emmett. My Emmett. I could never think that again. He wasn't mine anymore. He was from someone other. I could never feel his strong arms around me. Or his soft lips against mine. I could never smell his sweet scent, or never hear his stupid jokes. Never.

I stood up and walked out of the house. I started to run. I kept running, I didn't care where I ended. I mean, I have nothing. So what could happen? I lost Emmett, what could happen worse than _that_? Exactly, _nothing_. I fell the wind in my golden hair. I was beautiful, that was known. But how pretty would look that woman? I hated her, for doing this to me. Emmett could have everyone he wanted. He was gorgeous, tall, muscular, funny, loving and you can trust him with everything.

It started to rain. But I didn't care. Emmett wasn't here anymore, with me. So why would I care about my looks? I kept running for a few minutes before I couldn't anymore. I fell in the mud. I started to dry sob again while I laid on the ground. I didn't know how long I laid there, just crying, before a smell hit me. A disgusting smell. Werewolf's a.k.a the dogs. I didn't liked them, they stink and they were annoying. But does that matter now? I have nothing to live for.

I looked around and suddenly I was surrounded by the werewolves. I recognized Jacob. He looked confused at me with his dog eyes. I stood immediately up. I was all covered in mud and dirty leaves where in my hair. I bet I looked awful. I sighed deep because I had the feeling that if I wasn't careful I would break in pieces. I wanted to run away but the dogs surrounded me. I didn't say anything, afraid of my weak voice.

One of the dogs walked closer to me. I didn't move an inch. I even didn't care if it attacked me, I wouldn't fight back either. Again, it would be hopeless. _I_ was hopeless. I was nothing more than a week, shallow thing. That never had enough, that always broke. This time my wounds wouldn't heal. Never. I would never find a man like Emmett. So what's the point of fighting back? What's the point of living if you have nothing to live for?

Suddenly the wolf changed into his human form. The one who looked like Jacob changed too. The others stayed in their wolf form. I looked expressionless at Seth and Jacob, who changed. They looked confused at me. I saw in the corner of my eyes a wolf growl. I thought it was Leah.

'Rosalie, what's wrong with you?' Jacob asked me softly. I almost gasped when I heard my name. Jacob and I didn't get along, and we fight allot. Normally he called me Blondie or something. I called him mutt. But it wasn't the time for fighting. Or was it? It doesn't matter, I don't have a life.

'Nothing,' I tried to sound reliable. I didn't wanted compassion for them. I didn't wanted compassion from anyone. It wouldn't matter. Compassion wouldn't bring Emmett back to me. I swallowed by the name Emmett. Even thinking about that name was killing me.

Jacob started to walk slowly closer. Normally I would push him away or step back, because of the smell. But now even the smell didn't hit me. I didn't remove and bowed my head. I couldn't look at them. I even didn't care if I looked horrible, it was just the compassion I saw in their eyes. Even in Jacob's. They knew something was wrong. I was a strong person, and I never broke down in front of other. Especially not in front of _them_. I tried to hold back my dry sobs, but I lost. My hands covered my face and I started to dry sob again. Suddenly I felt arms around me. It surprised me that Jacob was so nice to me. I leaned my head against his chest, with my hands still on my face.

'Shh, it's okay,' I heard Jacob reassuring me. It was the first time that he saw me so weak. That made it even worse, I didn't wanted to look as a weak person. But I knew that every person had their ups and downs. But this time I couldn't heal.

Suddenly I fell more arms around me. I didn't look up. I hadn't the strength to look up. But I heard voices, many voices. I guess it were the voices from Jacob, Leah, Seth, Jared, Embry and Quil. All hugging and reassuring me that I was going to be all right. I never thought that they were so nice and understanding. Even if they didn't know that happened. I couldn't resist myself from starting to cry out loud. And I didn't care anymore, it was like that everything now was official. I lost him. Forever. I would never see him again, I would never feel love anymore.

My soul was gone. Everything was gone. I fell slowly in pieces. Countless pieces.


	6. Jealousy

Chapter five: jealousy

I could hear someone through the speaker. We were going to land. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe what I did. What I _said_. Me? Cheating on an Angel? I would never. I couldn't imagine a world without her. Every day I said her how much I loved her, how beautiful she was. And every time she beamed at my words. I said that she was the only one, and there was nothing or nobody who can stand between us. Our love was magical. Something you just see in movies or read in books. I would never hurt her or upset her, and yet I did.

Jasper was torn by the feelings from Rosalie. I heard him whisper with Edward that Rose was broken, that her feelings were killing Jasper inside. Edward said that her thoughts were so sad that he wished that he hasn't his gift. They thought I wouldn't hear them, but I did. I couldn't believe them, they were just making everything worse.

I couldn't keep the thoughts of me that Rosalie was going to do something stupid. If something happen to her I swear I would kill myself for doing this to her. Why couldn't I just say the truth? I peeked at my brothers, they looked sad. Good for them.

The plane landed and we got out. We walked quietly out of the airport. Jasper would steal a car so we could go to Volterra. Edward and I were waiting for him.

'What is she thinking?' I broke the silence. I had to ask him that question. I had to know how she was, if she's all right.

Edward sighed and first didn't replied. I waited impatiently. 'She's upset,' Edward finally said. 'She is thinking what she has to do, because she misses you. She can't believe that you cheated on her, she's asking all the time herself what she did wrong. She thinks her life is miserable. That she's born to be hurt,' Edward said the last part quietly. He bowed his head and didn't look at me.

My jaw just fell open. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My Rose, my Angel thinks her life is miserable. She thinks that she is born to be hurt. I slapped myself on the head. This was a very bad idea, why don't I just _think_ before I say something? I'm so stupid. So damn stupid.

'I'm sorry Emmett. Jasper and I didn't help you with yelling at you, did we?' Edward asked me. He looked up at me. I shook my head, not able to say something. I missed Rosalie horrible, I fell empty without her.

Finally Jasper came with a Mercedes. I frowned but didn't say anything. I went to sit in the back seat. I looked out of the window and thought about Rosalie. I'm going to hunt every volturi member down, for doing this to her. For doing this to us.

'Chill, Em,' Edward said from the drivers seat. I growled at him. If it was Bella than he would freak out too.

_Shut up, stupid mind reader!_ I shouted in my head. Edward just shook his head. I hissed in response and I looked out of the window again. It was raining. Rain reminds me of sad moments. I would never forget this sad moment. Not knowing how Rosalie is taking this. I just wished that she didn't do anything reckless.

'Here is it,' Jasper said. I sighed before I went out of the car. It was now or never. I was able to fight for her. She isn't going to join them, never. I just didn't understand it. Why would they want Rosalie? I mean, her beauty is nothing for them. It must be a trick. A few seconds I was glad that Rose was heartbroken at home. Not here in danger. But I bowed my head when I thought about her. Heartbroken.

'Hello dear friends,' Aro greeted us when we were inside. I growled in response. Dear friends, yeah right. I looked around. I saw the volturi guards. I saw Jane and her brother Alex or Alec whatever. I didn't care.

'Jane? Alec?' Aro looked at them. Jane and Alec stepped slowly towards us. Their hands on their back. Their faces, expressionless.

Then it hit me. Bella wasn't here to protect us from their gifts. We were in the drawback. They could kill us easily. Damn, why didn't I saw this coming? I peeked from the corner from my eye at Edward. He swallowed. Of course he read my thoughts. Jasper tried to calm everyone down.

'What do you want, Aro?' I snapped at him. This wasn't the time to be polite now. I wanted to know it, say no and go back to my heart broken Rose.

Aro smiled a little bit. 'As I said, Rosalie,' I swallowed when he said her name. This was going to be harder than I thought. 'I think she would fit perfect with us, don't you think Jane?' Aro smiled at Jane who looked very annoyed. 'Jane?' Aro asked now impatiently.

'Yes, I think that she would,' Jane said through her teeth. I guess she didn't like Rosalie because of her beauty. Other words, jealousy.

'She isn't going to join you,' I said harshly to them. 'Forget it, Rosalie is part of our fami-coven and she belong with us. No discussion about this Aro, she didn't want to join you here. Neither do we,' I correct myself on time. I wanted to say family. As you see, Carlisle didn't think we're a coven, we're a family. We agreed with him. You can say it so, Carlisle is the head, Esme is the heart, and we're are the rest.

Aro sighed. 'I thought you would say this, but I'm afraid we made our decision. You see, Felix needs somebody,' he pointed at Felix in the corner of the room. He smiled fake at us. I glared at him.

'Rosalie isn't just somebody who you can take. She's a person. And she's married,' Jasper this time spoke. He seemed very irritated by the fact that they wanted her as a "mate" for Felix. Jasper and Rosalie had a very close bond, like they were real twins. Jasper is very protective over her.

'I don't see the point. She's polite and she's beautiful,' Felix chuckled. 'Very beautiful,' he added gentle. Edward, Jasper and I hissed at the same time. 'Don't get me wrong, but come on. You have to admit it.'

I fell anger in me. He was going way to far now. 'We're speaking here about _my_ wife,' I snarled at them. 'She's not going to join you! Get over it!' I wanted to hunt them down but that's the reason why Aro called Jane and that other guy Alec. We had no change against their gifts.

'No! No you didn't!' suddenly Edward shouted to Aro. Aro frowned at him. Edward seemed very angry. 'How could you? Why didn't you just ask?' Edward threw his hands in the air. 'You know the answer is no Aro! We said it before and we aren't going to change out mind!' wow Eddie boy seemed furious now. I hated this kind of things. Edward must have heard something in Aro's mind and we didn't know what. Like always.

'You really thought we want _her_?' Jane asked Edward harshly. She stepped closer now. 'She's useless. She isn't even _that_ beautiful,' she snorted. 'You guys are so dumb,' she looked angry away from us.

'Looks like someone is jealous,' I said it before I could think about it. I guess I had a problem with that. But it was true. It was obvious that Jane was very jealous. Suddenly I gasped. I fell fire burning through my veins. I screamed and fell on the ground. That little girl was using her gift.

'Emmett!' I heard my brothers. I gasped. I was back in 1935. When Carlisle changed me. I was burning.

'Alec,' I heard Aro say. Oh no, crap. We were dead now. Alec must have used his gift on my brothers because I didn't heard them anymore. This wasn't a good plan at all. We had to go to Carlisle and ask him for help. Than we wouldn't be in this situation now.

I wondered were Edward and Jane were talking about. I was furious about what Jane said about Rose. My Rose. Jane was so jealous that you couldn't call it jealous anymore. I didn't wanted to die, I had so many questions. But that's not all, I wanted to tell Rosalie about the lie. I wanted to say to her that I loved her more than anything else. That I never cheated on her. How was she going to take this?

I guess someone was dragging me. Because I fell myself moving. I was still burning and it was getting worse. Death was closer than ever.


	7. Move on

Chapter six: move on

It was raining. I stared at the rain, how it fell on the ground and how it splashed apart. I hated the rain, it remind me of sad moments. Like my past. But my past was nothing compared the fact that Emmett left me. Emmett learned me to love the nature, including the rain. So rain reminds me of Emmett. It was a few days after his change when he took me outside while it rained. I could remind that day clear.

_'Come on! It's just rain,' Emmett laughed at me. I frowned. I didn't wanted to go outside while it rained. It's wet and cold. Not that the cold bother me compared with the cold of my skin. I just didn't like the rain._

_'No. It's wet and cold and the rain ruin my dress,' I protested. 'I hate the rain. From every moment we can go outside you want to go now? Please!'_

_Emmett sighed. 'Okay, whatever you want,' he sighed again, heavily. 'You're such a girly girl,' he rolled his eyes and opened the door. _

_I narrowed my eyes. Nobody calls me a girly girl. 'Problems with that?' I snapped at him. He could be sometimes so annoying. But that doesn't change the fact that he's handsome. _

_'Did I say that?' he turned around and grinned. I almost forgot what I wanted to say. He was so freaking' hot. I never thought that of a man, even not with Royce. _

_'N... no,' I murmured. Damn Rosalie!_

_Emmett smiled and showed me his dimples. I almost melt in the ground. 'Than come!' he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. _

_'No Emmett!' I yelled. I tried to pull him away but he was too strong for me to handle. 'Agh Emmett! Look, my dress is ruined!' I wailed and pointed at my dress who was wet now. 'And my hair!' my hair was totally a mess. 'And rain is so sad!' I added quickly. Not wanting to be a "girly girl". _

_Emmett sighed and looked serious at me. Wow, that's new. 'Rose look around you!' he let go of my hand and spread his arms while he made circles around himself. 'Maybe is rain sad, but look around you. Look at the nature. The nature is something beautiful, Rose. Without nature we have nothing. Just stupid houses,' he grinned and was still walking circles. 'Spread your arms and do the same, you would love it!'_

_I shook my head stubborn. 'Emmett you're such a child!' I said to him but couldn't hide a little smile on my lips. 'I'm not going to dance in the rain!'_

_'Rain... rain,' Emmett started to sing gentle. 'Rain fall down and come,' he started to spring. His dark curls hung above his eyes because they were wet. It was cute. 'Rain... rain. Come on Rose, try it!' _

_I sighed. Protest had no sense. So why not? 'Okay, just because I like you,' I smirked when I heard him grin. I started to make circles around myself. I spread my arms. Hm, it wasn't that bad. _

_'Rain... rain,' I heard Emmett sing happily. 'Rain fall down and come,' it started to rain harder now. _

_I started to jump too. It was kind of fun. 'Rain... rain,' I started to sing to. Man, he was good. I mean, I, Rosalie Hale, was singing and dancing in the rain. 'Rain fall down and come,' I sang. It happened automatically. 'Rain... rain,' I sang harder now. Emmett joined in now. 'Rain fall down and come,' I laughed out loud. _

_'You see, Rose. It isn't that bad,' Emmett grinned at me. I didn't wanted to admit that I had fun but my smile betrayed myself. 'Rain... rain,' Emmett started._

_'Rain fall down and come,' we both sang happily. We grinned at each other. We were still jumping in circles with our arms spread. 'Rain... rain,' we sang harder now. 'Rain fall down and come...'_

I sighed at the beautiful memory. We were singing and dancing the "rain dance" for maybe an hour. I had so much fun in the rain that I wondered if it was a dream. It was something Emmett and I did. It was just from us. We still did it when it rained. We always say that we're going to hunt and then we're going to do the "rain dance". It was so fun with Emmett. Everything was fun with him. But it was the past, it'll never happen again. Never.

After I broke down again in front of the wolves they carried me to home. Like Bella and Alice did. I would never forget that moment. Jacob and I weren't best friends, but what he did in the woods was something I would owe him for a century. Even if he didn't like me, he helped me with his friends.

I walked sat slowly down on Emmett's and m... no, _my_ bed. This wasn't Emmett's and my room anymore, it was my room. Everything was from me now. I heard the wolves and my family talking downstairs. Of course the wolves wanted to know what was wrong with me, I couldn't blame them. But they were talking very low so I couldn't hear.

I took a photo from _my_ dresser. It was a photo from Emmett and me on our first wedding. I was so happy, and he too. I swallowed by the thought that I never would be so happy again. I put him back and walked to Emmett's wardrobe. I took a shirt from him and hugged it. I smell Emmett's sweet scent. It was so familiar, like he was next to me now. Why? Why? What did I wrong that I deserved this? Why was I such a bad person? Suddenly I fell anger coming up in me. He cheated on _me_. He should feel guilty. I dashed his shirt through the wardrobe. I took more from his clothes and smashed them through the room.

'Rose?' I turned surprised around and saw Bella and Alice standing in the doorway. 'Rose are you okay?' they came closer.

I nodded slowly. 'Y... yes,' I spoke softly. I let myself fell on my knees. 'I... I'm fine,' I stuttered. I took one of the shirts from Emmett on the ground and hugged it close to my chest. 'Emmett is with me, of course I'm fine?' I smiled and hugged the shirt closer to me.

'Rosalie, Emmett isn't here,' Bella knelt down next to me and stroke the hair from my face. 'Rose, Emmett is gone,' she spoke sadly to me.

I smiled. 'Oh Bella, he just went hunting,' I nodded. 'Yes, that's what he's doing, he's hunting,' I grinned and looked around. 'Oh, what a mess!' I sighed. 'Emmett is so disordered sometimes,' I grinned again and started to hung the clothes back on their dressers.

'Rosalie, Emmett isn't hunting,' Alice started slowly. She walked closer and shared a glance with Bella. Bella looked very worried. I didn't listen and I continued with order Emmett's clothes again. Suddenly I fell a hand on my arm. I looked irritated up at Alice.

'Alice, I have to clean this up. Before Emmett comes back,' I sighed irritated when she didn't let go of her hand. Bella went on the other side of me. Stroking softly my hair. 'Girls I'm fine, maybe you can help me instead of looking how I clean this mess up,' I rolled my eyes.

'Rosalie, Emmett left you,' Bella suddenly said. I heard myself gasp. 'Rose, I'm sorry,' Bella looked with compassion at me.

Suddenly I remembered everything again. The memory was so clear. "Rose, I'm leaving" Emmett said. And the wolves hugging me. I fell down on my knees and start to dry sob again. The memory was so clear, with Emmett in the woods.

'I... It's n... not fair,' I sobbed. Bella and Alice wrapped their arms around me and I cried out loud now. 'Why? Why Alice why?' I asked my sister. 'Wh... what did I wrong?' my body was shaking now.

'I don't know, honey,' Alice whispered in my ear. She stroke lightly my hair. 'Shh, it's okay,' she whispered softly.

'B... Bella?' I sobbed at my youngest sister softly. I had to ask her this. To know how she did it. How she survived without her soul mate.

'Yes, Rosalie?' Bella looked with painful eyes at me. 'Tell me,' she stroke softly my cheek.

'How did you do it?' I asked her. 'When... when Edward l... left,' I knew it was sensitive subject for her, and she didn't like to talk about it. But I _had_ to ask her.

Bella shook her head. 'Move on. Accept it and move on,' she only said and hugged me tight against her. I started to dry sob again. It sounds so easy, move on. But it was so painful. I couldn't move on. There was no way that I could move on so easy. I wasn't going to heal and the wounds were horrible now. Moving on has no sense. I pushed my sisters softly away and stood up. I walked to the mirror in the wardrobe. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

I saw a unknown woman in it, with messy hair. My eyes were darker than usual. I still didn't shower after the incident in the woods with the wolves. Mud covered my face and clothes and dead leaves where in my messy hair. I looked like a crazy, dirty woman. But that wasn't the worst. I looked like an broken Angel with wounds. Incurable wounds.


	8. Other reasons

Chapter seven: other reasons

I was still burning. It was an endless pain, why does it take so long? Just kill me and I'm over it. Rosalie... oh my Angel. I would never see her again, never tell her the truth. Alice would, but that will make it just harder. I'm the one who said the lies, so _I_ had to fix it. And that's why I had to fight, and not give up. Even if I was in a horrible pain. I hope she would take me back. I mean, she can have everyone she want. What if she fall in love with another man? Oh no, please no.

I wondered if my brother were already dead. How was Esme going to take this? Lose three of another children. She would never get over it. She loves us with all her heart like we were her biological children. And of course we loved her too. She was there always for us and she behave like a mother too. Esme was always curious about our days, and she loved the way me and my siblings act towards each other. She was the one who jumped between us when we were fighting. And she was the one who had all the patient you need. If she could have children of her own, she would be one of the best moms ever known.

Like Esme was a wonderful mom, Carlisle was a grateful dad. He was my example. He was a great father and he seems serious, but he can be very frolic too. I mean, did you ever see him hunt bears? That's just hilarious. But that's not everything, he was the one who changed me. His venom was in mine body. It gives you a weird but wonderful bond with the one who changed you. I would always look up at him. He was alone when he was changed, but his self-control and intelligence made him what he is. A wonderful husband and father. And do you know any vampire that works in a hospital? Every time the smell of humans and their blood, how could someone have so much self-control? Me and my siblings had sometimes a hard time on school, let alone Carlisle. But he said once that he almost didn't smell it anymore. Let's just say that my jaw dropped open. I loved my father.

And Bella? Who else can tease her like I do? Maybe I tease her to much, but I'm her big brother. So it's my job. Too bad that she can't blush anymore, that was hilarious. I loved Bella from day one, she was my little sister who I would protect and tease. Who was going to do it now? Bella was exactly the kind of person Edward needs. She wasn't someone who loved to go shopping like Rose and Alice. And she definitely didn't like it when Rose and Alice play Bella Barbie on her. But she never nagged and I think she liked the fact that she and her sisters could progress. She and Rose were getting allot better along, and Rose even once told me that she was glad that Bella joined the family. What would happen to her if she knows about the dead of Edward. She would break apart.

Alice, the little pixie. Alice is a rarely person. There should be more Alice's in the world. I loved her from the day we met, of course because she moved all Edward's stuff to the garage so she and Jasper could have his room. Edward's face was one I would never forget. And after all, I teased Alice too because of her length. Not that Jasper was so happy with that. With Alice everything is a surprise. She sees the future and knows what we would like. I could remember that she and my Rose organize my birthday party in 1554. It was one of the best birthday parties you could imagine. Alice is very good in organizing stuff. She organized Bella's eighteenth birthday party too, it just didn't end well. With all the effects. But she organized the wedding of Edward and Bella too. With Alice you can wear the most beautiful and most fashion clothes. Alice is one of the rarely unique persons. And the fact that Jasper would be dead would break her too. Maybe she saw it coming, but couldn't do anything to stop them. that must be very hard for her.

And not to forget my little niece Renesmee. In the very beginning, I was afraid of Bella was going to make it. I didn't know if I wanted this child, not if it took the life of the wife of my brother. Who was for decades alone. But after Bella give birth to Nessie, I knew that she was a wonderful child. She was beautiful and intelligence. I loved the way Rosalie took care of her during Bella's transformation. I knew that Rose would love to be a mother, and I was disappointed that I couldn't give her a baby. But she seemed much happier after Renesmee came in the family. Like she was the piece that missed, even if she wasn't her child. Nessie grew up very fast, because of her half human half vampire body, and of course Edward and Bella had a hard time with that, but she was a great member in our family. She was a funny child and she loved us like we loved her.

And then the dogs, like Rose calls them. Jacob wasn't a bad guy or something. His smell was just bad. I never understood him, but I never tried. He loved Bella in the first place, but she chose one of his "enemy" above him. That must be hard for him. Especially when he helped her through her pain when we left. But then Bella gave birth to Renesmee, and he imprinted on her. I didn't show it but I was first mad that he did that. I couldn't imagine my niece marrying with a dog. But he couldn't help it, it just happened. And we knew she was in good hands with him. I was happy for Jacob that he found his soul mate too.

And then Rosalie. I could talk hours about her. Like I said before with Alice, Rosalie is a unique person too. If there were more humans caring and loving like she, than the world would be allot better. From the day she saved me till now, I loved her with every cell in my body. She was my everything, I couldn't live without her. So you must understand that breaking her was the most awful thing I ever did. I didn't just love her because her beauty - like almost every guy did - but she was beautiful on the inside too. Rosalie is the most caring and loving person you could ever imagine. Allot people things she's vain and selfish or shallow, but she wasn't any of them. Her past is something that she couldn't just forget, but Rose was a very strong person. I was glad that I was the one who helped her. She said that I was everything she wanted, even if she couldn't have a child, as long as I was with her, everything was all right. And I thought the same as her. As long as she was by my side I was happy. Forever wasn't long enough for us. Our love was endless, and it would never stop. I would never stop loving her, I would kill to see her everyday smiling. I would do everything for her. I hoped that Alice and Bella would say that to her, that I would never stop loving her. And that I lied, that I loved her more than anything. So much that I didn't even think about other women. She was the only one I had eye for, and that would never change.

My family seemed maybe the perfect family, but we weren't. We were like any other family. We loved each other but we had fights too. We cared about each other but we teased each other too. I was glad that I had eternity with them, but upset by the fact that this was all over. I would never see or tease them again. Today was the last day of my life, but I was graceful that I had the change. If Rosalie didn't found me that day, than I wouldn't be what I am. Than I wouldn't have my wonderful family and my beautiful, loving and amazing wife. I was happy that I participated all those experience.

My thoughts flew again to Rosalie when suddenly the pain stopped. My veins weren't burning anymore and I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes - I closed them during the pain, waiting for the death - and gazed above me. I sat immediately straight and I looked around. I was in locked in a cell. It was dark and there was just one little window. What happened during the pain? What was the volturi going to do with me?

'Ed? Jazz?' I called for my brothers. Suddenly I gasped. They were lying on the floor. They didn't move. A human would think that they were dead but I knew better. 'Jazz, Ed, come on,' I slapped lightly their faces but nothing happened. I turned around. 'Alec,' I called harshly. I heard someone grin and suddenly I heard my brothers again. 'Guys, are you all right?' I was immediately again by their sides.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Jasper said confusing. He stroke his blond hair from his face. 'I thought it would never stop. It's so confusing not to feel anything. Especially someone like me with that kind of gift. I can feel emotions all the time, it's confusing if I can't,' he sighed. 'And annoying,' he added with a small smile who disappeared immediately.

'Like Jazz said, I thought it would never stop. It thought we were going to die,' Edward spoke now. 'But the worst was that I didn't knew how you guys were. I was afraid that they were finishing you,' Edward stood up. 'But how are you bro? Jane tortured you with pleasure after your comment. Really Emmett, you seriously have a problem,' Edward pointed at me.

'Yeah, I thought that too. But I couldn't help it. Her face was hilarious every time we called Rosalie's name,' I swallowed when I said her name. I missed her so much. 'But I'm fine. The pain was horrible, I'm glad it's over. But what was happening? I mean first you were yelling at Aro and than Jane said something like "why would we want her?" or something. And the next time I know my body was in fire,' I sighed frustrated at my words.

'That's what I wanted to tell you guys,' Edward sighed. 'I read Aro's mind and...'

'Well, hello,' we turned around when we faced Aro. Who interrupted Edward harshly. Damn, now I still didn't know what was happening. I saw Jane and Alec behind him. Poor Aro doesn't dare to face us alone. What kind of guy was he? He needs protection from a pack children. I had to bite inside of my cheek. Especially when Edward shot me a warned look.

'What do you want from us Aro? We already know you're not after Rosalie,' Edward spoke. I froze and I saw out the corner of my eye Jasper frowning frustrated. They weren't after Rosalie? So this was all for nothing? I broke her heart for _nothing_? I glared furious at Aro.

'Well, you and Alice are very useful. We want you to think about it,' Aro smiled evilly. I growled in response. This was all about Alice and Edward? Again? 'I hope we didn't scare that little girl,' Aro added. I totally fell myself losing control. He called her _little girl_. My wife for fack sake. I fell waves of calmness rushing over me from Jasper, who tried to calm everyone down.

'The answer is no, Aro. Let us go now,' Edward narrowed his eyes while he snapped the words at Aro. 'Understand that we're not going to join your coven. Not now, not tomorrow and not the day after tomorrow. Never. Get over it and let us go.'

Aro shook his head. 'We want you to think about it. At least a week. This isn't something you can say no to,' he spread his arms. 'Look around you, this could be your home. With me as leader and the rest you could be a powerful person.'

'Attractive proposal, but no,' Jasper spoke this time. 'We appreciate' I snorted but Jasper ignored me and kept going, 'your interest but no. Nobody from our coven is going to join you. We would say it when we change our mind. But assume that that isn't going to happen for the next decades,' Jasper explained calm to Aro. Who frowned at his words.

'Think about it,' he turned to Jane and Alec. 'What do you say?' I wondered why Aro was asking advice to _children_. Poor, poor guy. I really had compassion for him. I sighed in my head. Not everyone can be a _real_ man. I had to force myself from laughing again.

'I think that everyone is better than that other girl. What was her name again? Goshie? Posie? Oh wait,' Jane snorted. 'Rosamie or something. But I think that everyone is better than that mongrel.'

My jaw dropped open at her words. She couldn't even remember her name. And that hit it. Jane's time was over. And before everyone could blink I growled loudly and lunged towards Jane's throat.


	9. There was no way out

Chapter eight: there was no way out

When did Emmett left me? I didn't know. Time is endless when you're depressive. Depressive? Yes. When did I smile for the last time? Where were my happy memories? Did I had happy memories without Emmett in it? I didn't think so. I was alone, empty. My future was dark. There was a cloud above my head, there was no sun anymore. Emmett was my sun, but where was he? I knew the answer, but I didn't wanted to think about, it hurt me too much. My wounds were burning, harder and worse than ever. Nobody can heal them. Even not myself. I can't heal, I was ripped open, forever.

Everyone tried to cheer me up, even the werewolves. They were nice, everyone was nice. But I couldn't smile. Like I forgot how to smile. I almost forgot what happiness meant. But does it care if you know that you never would feel it again? I couldn't just stand up and be happy, my reason for being was gone. How could you ever get over it and move on? I tried to talk to Bella, but everything she said seemed so easy. I never realized how hard it must be for her when we left. How hard it for her was that she was a fragile human, not faster or stronger than us. She wasn't able to find us. I had respect for her.

I wanted to be alone for a while. I reassured them that I would be okay. I wanted to clear my head and think. There wasn't anything to think about. Emmett left. More I don't have to know. But I just had to be alone. I didn't wanted to go to Denali or something, just me. Don't get me wrong, I was going back in a couple of hours. I was just walki-stumbling in the woods. In my whole vampire existence I never tripped or lost balance, but it was like I almost couldn't move my legs. Sometimes I had to hold myself on a tree, before I would fell on the ground. I never felt so miserable, even not after I changed.

I stumbled through the trees. I saw in the distance a cliff. I stumbled towards it and looked at the moon in the sky. It was full moon tonight. My skin sparkled lightly at the light of the moon. I sat down on the cliff. If a human would fall, it would be for sure dead. It was way too high. If I would fall, there would be nothing. My skin is very hard and nothing can hurt me. Just another vampire or a werewolf. If I'm honest, I would prefer to jump and be dead. To be freed from the miserable pain. My life didn't had a reason anymore. I didn't had a reason to live anymore. Emmett was my everything, and he's gone now. I had nothing.

It started to rain but I didn't care. I almost didn't feel the rain on my skin. It was like I didn't had any feeling anymore in my body. I pulled my knees under my chin and I wrapped my arms around my legs. I started slowly to poise from front to back.

'Rain... rain,' I started to sing very low. 'Rain fall down and come,' it reminded me of our "rain dance". It was nice to sing it. Even if it hurt terrible, this song was a part for us. Like it belonged to us. I knew Emmett just invent it, but it was the beginning of my new happy life. It was a important song for me, and oddly enough, it was a important song for Emmett too. 'Rain... rain,' my voice was weak. I never heard it that weak. It made me feel even more broken. 'Rain fall down and come.'

I didn't know how long I sat there. Singing low in the rain. I was totally wet and my clothes were dirty from the mud. I showered after the "incident" in the closet with my sisters. It was so weird. Like it was a nightmare and I snapped out of it. I really thought Emmett was gone hunting with my brothers. It seemed so real, so real. But it wasn't true. And that made me feel even worse.

I asked my sister about Jasper and Edward. They said that they were gone for a hunting trip for a few days and that they will visit Emmett for a while. To talk with him. Bella and Alice seemed nervous when they told me. Like they were lying to me. But I didn't ask for more, I didn't care. Nothing was important anymore. Emmett wasn't next to me, to comfort me if I'm upset, or to make me laugh. He wasn't with me to support me through eternity, so I wondered if this was useful for me.

I stood up and looked at my wedding ring. It was a beautiful silver one. With a big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones, each on one side of the big one. I fell in love with the first time Emmett shove it at my finger. We didn't change our wedding ring through our weddings. This was the first and the most beautiful one. It was special. I sighed deeply when I dragged it from my finger. Wearing it made me more upset. And I didn't needed it, did I? I looked at it in my hands. I didn't wanted it anymore, not if it caused so much pain. Emmett was the past, but if he was the past, what or who was the future? I couldn't imagine myself with another man. But just my family wasn't enough for me. I needed someone, and that someone was Emmett. Maybe this life wasn't something for me. I couldn't live for the rest of forever without Emmett. So there was just one option left. I knew I would hurt the ones who loved me with it, but I knew they would get over it.

I sighed deeply again and closed my eyes. And before I knew what I was doing I throw the ring in the sea. My hands covered my face and I started to dry sob again. It was the only way to get rid of it. It was just too painful to wear it. It would be in the ocean now, with the sun or the moon shining on it. It had a special place now.

I turned around and started to walk away. I had to buy a ticket to Italy and go to the volturi. This was the only way. I wasn't going to live without Emmett, that would be too painful and miserable. I was a strong woman, and I didn't give up fast. But if there was no solution left, than this way. I had to change my mind so Alice wouldn't see it coming. If I was lucky Edward wouldn't read my mind. I tried to block my thoughts and think about other things. I didn't wanted to leave a letter for my parents, that would be too painful for them. But I had to leave them something... I thought about what I could do, but nothing came out. Maybe it was better if I didn't leave them anything. Mental I left my heart with them, forever.

I didn't wanted to do this, but deep inside me I didn't wanted anything else. I didn't wanted to put myself in something terrible. I knew that this life was the best thing that ever happened to me. I found my mate and a lovely family. But I knew too that my mate was my reason for being. And if your reason for being was gone than what did you live for? I hated the thought that a human was stronger than me. And I mean Bella. She was alone but didn't kill herself or something. She once told us that she jumped of the cliff so she could "hear" Edward. If she did something dangerous than he showed up. First I thought it was weird but then I realized that it was the only option for her to hear him.

It was still raining and I looked at the sky while I walked or stumbled or whatever you call it through the trees. I was so frustrated and weak that I fell over a tree-trunk. I lay in the mud for a few seconds before I stood up. I didn't care about my clothes. About a day or something I would be dead, so why should I care about dirty clothes? I made my way and payed attention for the way now.

'Rain... rain,' I started again. 'Rain fall down and come...'

**---------------------------------------------------  
It isn't much, I know I'm sorry. Next chapters are going to be more exciting.  
Thank you.**


	10. Freedom

Chapter nine: freedom

Fire was racing through my veins. I was burning, again. It was so awful and miserable. I knew with Jane's gift I had no change against her. I could fight for my life but it was useless. She had a gift and I had strength. You can't fight against someone with a gift like that. It's like a chicken fighting against a lion. I hated it to admit, but I was the chicken and that little stupid girl was the lion.

I heard my brothers. Begging if Jane wanted to stop. I never heard them begging like that. It was kind of... funny. Yeah. But hey, it's me, I can find in everything something funny. However, I was furious that they didn't wanted Rosalie. Not that I want her to leave or something, but it just pissed me off that they asked Rosalie while they wanted Edward and Alice. I don't care if this would be my death, I was going to get revenge. Definitely.

I heard Jane laughing. Evil girl. I wanted to rip her head off and rip it to shreds and burn the pieces. I wish Bella was here, than I wouldn't feel this awful pain and then I could rip Jane into shreds. I wanted to do that so bad, that I tried to stand up - I fell on the ground from pain when it started again - and fight for it. For my life, for Rosalie. She deserves much and much better, and I wanted to give her what she deserved. The death of Jane.

Someone was pushing me back, what made it even worse. I heard my brothers saying that I had to lay. That they will take care of everything. How could they say that? Hello! It's the volturi. Sometimes I really want to rip them in shreds. I heard Aro saying something to Jane. The pain was so bad that I couldn't concentrate on what he said. Suddenly the pain stopped and I sighed in relief. The bad part was, it could start anytime. She had the power over me, and I hated to know that I was the weak one. The prey.

'Could you stop with that?' I almost yelled at her. I looked furious at her red eyes. She just shrugged and laughed low. I sighed and decides to play it different. 'Actually, I don't care. I mean, do whatever you want,' I shrugged. It worked, her expression changed to irritating.

'What do you mean? I can make you feel the most miserable pain, do you really think that I think that you don't care?' she smirked. 'You're not only weak, but you're dumb too.'

I hated it when people called me dumb. So I hissed in response. 'Well, maybe I do think that. I fight at least fair, I mean, you need your stupid gift to defend yourself. But I understand that, I mean, a child can't defend his self without something extra, you know,' I smiled a little bit, proud on myself. I saw in the corner of my eye my brothers glaring at me, but I ignored it.

'I'm not a child,' Jane growled loudly. Aro frowned at her and whispered something to her, so low that we couldn't hear. Jane seemed annoyed with that. 'There not out guest!' she snarled at Aro.

'Touchy, touchy,' I teased her. I couldn't help it, it was so fun to tease her. It was even more fun than teasing Bella while she was still human. This time Jasper elbowed me angrily. Okay, maybe I was gone too far now but really, it was fun.

'Jane,' Aro said firmly. 'Behave you, there our guests,' he smiled fake at us and stepped closer. 'Well friends, I wanted to depend something. I know you want to return to your home, but I want to make a deal if you don't mind.'

'Well maybe we do,' I said angrily at him. Who did he think who he was? I mean, come on! Even I know that what he said was really dumb.

Aro's eyes narrowed. 'I just wanted you to stay a week, to think. If you still didn't changed your mind,' he turned to Edward now. 'What would be a waste, than you can return home. We won't disturb you.'

'No!' Jasper shouted immediately. He seemed suddenly very nervous. Jasper and nervous... weird combination but okay. Aro frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but Jasper was faster. 'Friend, we are very sure that we don't want this. Maybe we can make a deal,' he pointed at me and Edward. 'If we change our mind, we will join you. What's bad with that? We can visit whenever you want.'

'I think that's a very good idea,' Alec spoke for the first time. I frowned. I forgot he was there too. I didn't know why, but compared with his evil sister, I liked him. He had something. And his gift wasn't as painful as that from Jane.

'Would you tell us why, Alec?' Aro narrowed his eyes while he spoke his name. He said his name like it was dirt. He seemed very irritated by the fact that one of his coven agreed with us. Aro always wanted to have his desire, and he had us in his power.

'Well,' Alec stepped closer now. 'We can cause troubles if we keep them here. I mean, I don't think that Carlisle would be happy with the fact that we put his family in danger. They can always come when they change their mind.'

Aro seemed impressed with Alec's words. 'Maybe you're right,' he agreed while he nodded slowly his head. 'I agree with the fact that Carlisle wouldn't be happy with the fact that we brought his "children" in danger,' he frowned at the word children. 'But I don't want to let you go so easy.'

Me and my brothers sighed irritated. Man, he was so difficult. My anger for Jane dropped and a new anger for Aro came. This time I wanted to rip his head off. Jasper fell my anger and the room filled with love and calmness. It didn't calm me very down, but it was a kind of nice feeling. Even for this situation.

'I think that it's better if we visit each other every half year. We just want to check if you really didn't change your mind,' Aro smiled at Edward. 'Don't get me wrong, friend. We just wanted you and Alice to join us. I think that's just a compliment, don't you?'

Jasper froze when he called Alice's name. Jasper was very protective over Alice. Like I was very protective over Rosalie. I mean, if I wasn't, than I wouldn't hurt her like this for her own safety. Her safety was everything for me.

'Just if you let us go now,' Edward said to Aro. 'Twice a year is maybe too much, but we can live with that, can't we brothers?' Edward looked at us and almost forced us with his eyes to agree with him. We just nodded. Maybe it was better for now if I just kept my mouth shut, especially while we were so close to freedom. I saw Edward nodding at me. He did it so that the others didn't saw it.

'Than you can go,' Aro lead us out of the cell. He still seemed angry with the fact that we were free. But I didn't care, the stupid bastard. Protecting from children, yeah right. Jane glared at me when I walked by and I almost stuck my tongue at her. Little girl.

I walked with my brothers outside. I was going as fast as I could to home. To Rosalie, reassuring her that everything was all right. I loved her with everything I had and I was going to say that to her. I smiled at the thought of that. So I walked in vampire speed out of the door. To the light. To the freedom.


	11. Thinking is confusing

**AN important!: it's about chapter one: beauty isn't a "gift". I changed it a little bit, it's longer now. I didn't change anything about the story! You can read it now. Thank you.  
----------------------------**

Chapter ten: thinking is confusing

I was in the plane. The time flew by when I made my decision. Of course I tried to change my mind all the time, so Alice couldn't see me. But believe me, it wasn't easy. I couldn't stop with thinking about what was going to happen. I couldn't stop thinking about my family. I knew that they loved me, and that they tried to help me, but I couldn't sit and cheer myself up. I loved them too, even Jacob and his pack. I couldn't force myself not to leave something. So I left them a letter. I said to them that I was gone hunting for a while. It was very hard for me to lie to them. Soon they will know that I was gone.

I couldn't stop thinking about Esme. She already lost a child once, and she loved us more than anything else in the world. I couldn't stop thinking about what kind of effect this will have on her. I knew that sometimes I could be selfish. That sometimes I was selfish. But I can't stay there heartbroken. That would break her too. Every day she would see the sadness in my face. My weak and emotionless voice. I would never be what I was. Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen McCarty. If I couldn't call myself Mrs. McCarty, than there was no reason for me. I loved Esme like she was biological mother. My real mother didn't really care about me like Esme. She just wanted me to be pretty and marry. She saw my beauty as a gift to deliver her a grandson. She and my father pushed me to Royce. I still think that it was their fault that I'm not human and that I can't have a child. But Esme wasn't like that. She was very motherly and loved me like a real daughter. I was proud that I could be her daughter. She has a special place in my heart.

I thought about Carlisle too. If he wasn't there, I wouldn't even exist as a vampire. He was the one who changed me. His venom was in my body. Carlisle has a special bond with the once he changed. He changed Esme, Edward, me and Emmett. I was always thankful that he changed Emmett for me. I knew that after I was changed, I wasn't the kind of person you wanna be with. I was furious that he changed me and I hated everyone. Edward was just irritating, Esme wanted always to help me and to be there for me, but I was angry and I didn't wanted any compassion and Carlisle felt guilty for what he did. But after he changed Emmett, I changed too. I started to respect him as my father. I never really thanked him that he changed me, and I wrote that in the letter too. I thanked him that he gave me an other change, I would never forget him. Like Esme, he had a very special place in my heart.

My favorite sibling was Jasper. From the first time I saw him, I liked him. He didn't seem annoying like Edward, and he took my last name without any annoyance. He understood my pain and he knew before I said something. I didn't wanted to give up my last name. Don't get me wrong, it was a pleasure to be a Cullen, but my last name was the last thing of my human experience. The last thing I had. But if I think about it, it only brought me sadness. Sometimes I wished that Jasper was my real brother, my real twin. He's so understanding and nobody really understand our bond. We have a strong connection together. I can always go to Jasper and talk to him. He listen to me. After Emmett, he was the one who knew me the best. He's always there for me, and other wise too. Like I said before, he understood my pain. He knew that my past was a sensitive subject for me. My past would always be a pain for me. I was glad that he came in the family, because I always felt the weak one in the family. Don't get me wrong, Jasper isn't weak, but his past is very sad too. I think that our pasts are the most sad once from the family. I understand him like he understands me. We talked allot with each other about our pasts. We always stand up for each other. Even when Edward started dating Bella, Jasper was at my side. I would never forget Jasper. He was an unique person.

Edward and I maybe fight allot, but that's how we are with each other. We love each other but meanwhile we can rip each other's head off too. From the first time I heard him speak, he irritated me. Especially with his mind-reader gift. After Emmett and Jasper he knew me the best because of his gift. I was a pain for him when Bella came into the family. I was rude to them, I know, but I already apologized for that. Edward and I aren't each other favorites. Carlisle changed me in the first place so I can be a soul mate for Edward. But we never loved each other like that. Edward never showed any attraction for me. I was used to be adored, I was used that men wanted me. But Edward didn't. That was one of the reasons that I didn't liked Bella first. I didn't wanted him, but the idea that he wanted a normal human girl instead of me shocked me. But after all, we loved each other. Maybe we weren't always like we have to be, but we understand each other. After Renesmee came into the family, we grew together closer. We played piano often with each other and we talked more with each other. We understand each other more now. And I started to respect Edward more. I would miss our "piano" times with each other. After all, we shared a passion for music. And I must admit, that if we play with each other, it sounds very good. Edward was a good brother for me, and I didn't wanted to miss him.

Bella and I didn't had a good start. And that was especially because of me. I was jealous that Edward wanted her in the first place, but the fact that she was human made it worse. Especially when she wanted us to vote of her immortality. I was angry that she wanted to throw it away so easy, like it was nothing. I was angry that she didn't understood my feelings, but I was wrong. She did understand me. I was the one who didn't understand her. She didn't wanted to grow up and die, leaving Edward behind. She didn't wanted to get older while Edward would stay forever seventeen. She wanted forever with him. And deep in my heart, I would do the same for Emmett. The one thing that bounded me and Bella the most was, Renesmee. I would never forget that Bella called me. She knew that I longed for children. That I was the one who would do anything to have a child. I didn't had to think twice about helping her. Edward didn't understand me. He was furious, he thought that I was after the baby. That I didn't care if Bella died, that Bella's life was nothing for me. But that wasn't true. I truly loved Bella, she was the wife of my brother. She was the one who stole Edward's heart and she was the one who made him happy. How could I not love her? I was angry with the fact that Edward wanted an abortion. I didn't care what he thought about me, but it was his child he wanted to kill. His own child. The other reason I helped Bella was that it was her only change to have a child. After her transformation she would never have the change again. It was now or never. I knew that the pregnancy was hard for her, every time her bones broke, every time she had to drink human blood, every time looking at her weakness... I truly had respect for her. It hurt me too to look at her while she is so weak, I wanted to help her, to make her feel better. But I couldn't, how much I wished I could, I couldn't. But everything was worth it. If you look at Renesmee you think it's an Angel, a miracle. Bella and I maybe didn't had a good start, but I loved her and she loved me back. She was my sister and my friend, and that will never change. I knew that we didn't had the bond she had with Alice, after all, Alice was the one who believed in her. Who went back to her to check if she was alive. Alice was Bella's best friend, and I had to admit, I was jealous about that. But the jealousy disappeared when they asked me to go on a shopping trip with that. It sounds very common, but the point was, that they wanted me with them. Maybe Bella and I weren't as close as she is with Alice, but I did love her and she was my friend. She always will be.

Alice was my first sister, and she always will be. The first time we met I was a little bit shocked with the pixie that stood in front of me. She knew me by the name and she asked me to shop with her because we were family now. I remembered the day clearly. I knew that I frowned at her words and that I shook my head in frustration. I was worried and afraid at the same time. Worried because I didn't know who they were and what they wanted from us. Afraid because maybe they were dangerous vampires. Send by the volturi or something. But when I saw what Alice did, when I saw Edward's stuff in the garage I burst into laughter and I totally wanted them to join us. Alice because she seemed very brave - I mean if you dare to touch Edward's music collection...- and Jasper because he seemed so relax. Alice is the one who you can ask for advice about fashion, but she understands too if you tell her something. I loved Alice from the first time, like I did with Jasper. But when Bella came into the family, Alice was all the time with her. It was like she dump me, like nothing. I couldn't be angry at her, it was who she was. She loved Bella as a sister, and I was jealous about their bound. But that changed when Alice once talked to me. Jasper told her about my jealousy and Edward told her about my thoughts. She came to me and said that I would always be her first sister, that we would always have something special because of that. It was a very sensitive talk, but it felt good. She agreed that she was allot with Bella, but we had forever. We went shopping after that and Alice told me that she really did love me. I was very happy after that and we did allot together. Like Alice said, she was my first sister and that would never change.

I sighed deeply at my thoughts. I would miss everyone. I could talk and think hours about Emmett, but it was useless. It would just hurt me more. And I didn't wanted to have more pain than I already had - if that was possible -. I looked out of the window. I always liked to fly by plane, it made me feel more free. I knew that I had super speed and that I was faster, but I liked to fly. To look at the sky. But normally Emmett would sit next to me, what would made it even more funny. But know there was another guy next to me. He seemed very interested in me. I just tried to ignore him, soon it will be over. I wouldn't exist anymore and Emmett would be happy with his other partner. He wouldn't even think about me and he...

'Miss?' I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed annoyed when I saw that it was the guy who interrupted me. He looked young, maybe twenty. He had dark hair and dimples when he smiled at me. He reminded me a little bit of Emmett. Not much, just his dark hair and his dimples. He wasn't very pretty and I didn't like his aftershave, at all.

'What?' I asked him. I couldn't hide the annoyance in my voice. He just irritated me so much that I wanted to rip his head off and burn the pieces. He should know better. If he knew what I could do with him. That I was stronger and faster than he could ever imagine. I could kill all the people in this plane in less than a hour.

'Do you want any drink?' he asked eager at me. He pointed at the stewardess who looked curious at me. I just shook my head and turned my head so I could look out of the window again. 'Miss?' I heard the guy again. I sighed irritated again and turned angry my head. I was starting to get angry, and believe me, if you're human and I'm angry, than you're in danger. Maybe danger wasn't the good word to explain it. The guy ignored my "signs" that I tried to show him. Signs like "leave me alone" or "I don't like you".

'I thought maybe we could do something, maybe you can give me your number?' the guy tried to smile sweetly at me. If I didn't knew better I would think that he was a cross between a sheep and a cow when he smiled.

I frowned and I opened my mouth to yell at him that he has to leave me alone and that I would rip his head off if he ever talked to me again but then I invent something. If Emmett could date other women why couldn't I date any guys? Not that I was really going to date him, but giving him my number wouldn't do anything. By the time that he thinks about calling me I would be death. So why not? I mean I have not to lose, haven't I? He was just irritating and annoying.

'Sure,' I smiled fake at him and he seemed like he was going to jump out of the plane from happiness. Poor guy. I gave him the number and I shook my head when he wanted to give his number. I didn't need it, I wasn't going to use it or something. I turned my head and sighed when I heard someone through the speaker. We were going to land. I didn't knew if I had to be happy or afraid. Happy because about a few hours or maybe less than a hour, I would be rid of the pain. Or afraid because I wouldn't even dare to think about the pain that will cause to kill me.

'I will call you,' the guy smiled at me while he spoke. He took his bags and winked at me before walking out of the plane. I almost made a noise of disgust when he winked of me. If vampires could get sick, I would be already hanging above the toilet. Throwing up. I walked out of the plane and looked at the sky. The sun didn't shine, but it didn't rain either. I hope it will happen soon. I wondered what the others were doing. I made my decision and changing my mind didn't help anymore to block Alice from seeing my future.

I decided to steal a car. That would be my last "vampire action" from my life. I was going to miss my life, to miss my family. I was going to miss everything. I didn't knew what was after the death, but soon I would know. Soon I would find out. I wasn't going to regret my decision or something, but everyone would be afraid if death was so close. Even if it's your own decision. I would always love Emmett, even if he didn't love me back. I would never forget him.

I was riding in the Toyota I stole. I suddenly gasped when I saw that my wedding ring missed. But I remembered that I throw it away. It was still weird that after all those years wearing it, that it was gone. I was used to it and I loved it. It was the most costly and beautiful jewel I had. And the idea of it in the sea wasn't making it any better. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. I could resist myself from dry sobbing again, I was so weak. I was used to feel strong as a vampire, to be strong. Feeling weak wasn't part of me.

I almost gasped when I saw Volterra. I didn't knew everything was going to happen so fast. When I was still in Forks, a minute seemed a day, a hour seemed a week, a day seemed a year. And now everything was going to fast. If my heart could still beat, than it would almost jump out of my chest. I sighed and bit my bottom lip when I arrived in Volterra. Nothing changed through the years. I parked the car and I stepped slowly out of it. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe I should go back and do what Bella said. Move on.

_No Rosalie, you can't. You made your decision, you can't go back. Who is waiting for you at home? Emmett?_

I closed my eyes at the harshly voice in my head. The words sneered through my thoughts and through my doubts. I sighed again and I walked with confidence to the door from the place where the volturi lived. It was now or never, and I chose now. I knocked at the door and before I could count to three the door opened. I looked right into the eyes of death. But oddly enough, I wasn't afraid. Because that's what I had to be. My life had no reason anymore, so why should I be scared if this was what I had to be? I closed my eyes during my thoughts. I opened again and nothing changed. Death was still in front of me.


	12. My last hope

Chapter eleven: my last hope

I sighed happily when me and my brothers where outside. We were finally free. Free from the volturi, free from Jane and her awful gift. Soon I would be home, soon I would have Rosalie in my arms again. Everything was going to be all right. We would live forever and we would be more happy than ever. I smiled at my brothers and they returned the smile. They were happy too to go and see their wives. I hope they took good care of Rosalie. But there is no way that they didn't. Alice and Bella are good sisters and they would help Rosalie.

I didn't realize that we went with the back-door. To be honest, I didn't knew that the volturi had one or _use_ one. We walked towards the car Jasper stole. I was so happy that everything was all right now. The volturi didn't want Rosalie and she would be safe, suddenly our plan for hurting her wasn't that bad anymore. She's safe at home and soon in my arms again. I grinned at the thought of that. Maybe we should go on a holiday or something. To be alone for a while. To absorb all the things that happened.

'They wanna see us twice a year,' Edward moaned in frustration. 'They're never pleased. Did you hear Felix thoughts?' he frowned at me. 'Good you didn't, or you would attacked him already,' he chuckled when I frowned this time at him.

I went to sit this time in the driver seat. I opened the window and I wanted to drive until a smell hit me. It smelled like Rosalie's scent. 'Do you smell that?' I asked my brothers shocked. Edward and Jasper shared a glance with each other and looked than again at me. 'I thought I smelt Rosalie's scent,' I said when their expression changed to confusing.

'You just miss her too much,' Jasper reassured me. He send waves of calmness to me and I nodded in agreement. He's right. I saw in the corner of my eye someone standing in front of the house of the volturi. He - or she - had a cape on and I swear I saw that he - or she - had blond hair. I smelt Rosalie maybe she... No Emmett, she's safe and at home. Or else Alice would call us. I started the car and we drove to the airport.

We were almost there when Jasper's phone turned on. Someone called him. 'Yes?' I heard Jasper. 'Hey honey, I missed you, (...) yeah we're fine, (...) what?, (...) how do you mean gone?' Jasper yelled. I looked shocked at Edward. Jasper never yelled at Alice, and I don't think he would call Bella "honey". 'Letter? (...) Volturi?!' Jasper screamed now. Suddenly Edward's face went blank.

'Edward? Edward what's going on?' I stopped the car and I froze when horror was written all over Edward's face. Jasper was still screaming in the phone. 'Edward!' I almost shouted in his face. I place my hands on his shoulders and I forced him to look at me.

Jasper ended the call and looked with horror at me. 'Emmett turn around! Now!' he shouted at me. I was too shocked to move. 'Emmett!' I still didn't move. What was going on? But before Jasper could push me from the driver seat I snapped out of it and I turned around.

'What is going on?' I asked them. I looked out of the corner from my eye at Edward and Jasper who shared a glance with each other. 'What's going on?' they still didn't answer me. Suddenly it hit me. Jasper said gone. He yelled at Alice about something or [i]_someone_[/i] was gone... volturi... blond hair... Rosalie's scent. Rosalie went to the volturi! 'No she didn't,' I shook my head. 'No... no!' Edward reads my mind and I saw him nodding slowly. I started to drive faster now. 'How... why?' I yelled.

'That doesn't matter for now! Emmett, drive! She's going to kill herself!' Jasper shouted at me. I drove even faster now. I didn't care about the police or about the other cars on the road, Rosalie was at the volturi now. How could I be so dumb? How could I think she was fine and safe at home?

'Why didn't Alice and Bella stop her?' I started to get furious now. It was their fault. If they looked out for Rosalie than she wasn't now by the volturi. I swear if something happens to her... 'Why? JASPER WHY?' I screamed furious. 'WHY DIDN'T YOUR WIFE STOP HER?'

Jasper just shook his head. To confused to lose his favorite sister. To confused to be mad at me for talking about Alice like that. 'I don't know,' he only whispered. I kept screaming at my brothers and say that it was their fault that this was happening. I threatened that if something happens to Rosalie I would kill them. They only brushed their fingers frustrated through their hair and they only whispered that they didn't know how this could happen. Like that would help.

We were in no time in Volterra again. I didn't care where I parked the car, I jumped out of it and started to run in fast human speed to the volturi. I didn't wait for my brothers but I knew that they were after me. I wanted to smash through a wall or at least through he front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

'Don't, bro,' it was Jasper. 'Think about it, if we do this they kill us too. We have to go with the back-door, we left with it. It's our only change to safe her Emmett,' he tried to calm me down but I pushed his hand angrily from my shoulder.

'This is no time to calm me down, Jasper!' I snarled through my teeth. I closed my eyes and nodded. 'We have to go with the back-door,' we walked to the back-door and we looked around. No one can see us right now. Edward pushed it lightly open. Damn, it made a sound. I sighed in relief when I didn't saw anybody and we walked fast through the dark passage.

'Well hello,' me and my brothers froze when we heard the sound. We turned slowly around and I growled when I saw Jane. 'Alec?' Jane called. Het twin brother appeared with a smile on his face. 'I think we have company,' Jane smiled evilly at us.

'Where's Rosalie?' I snapped to her. Jane didn't say anything, so did Alec. 'Where. Is. Rosalie.' I snarled under my breath now. I gritted my teeth and suddenly I heard a voice. A beautiful voice, the most precious voice you could ever imagine. Rosalie. She was at the end of the passage. I could see a door. On the end of the passage, it was just a few feet. I had to run, I had to do it. Before it was to late. I looked at Jasper and Edward who nodded at me, not caring if Jane or Alec saw it. I counted in my head to three.

1...

2...

3 NOW!

I started to ran as fast as I could while Edward and Jasper launched themself on Alec and Jane. We knew we had no change. We knew _it_ had no change, but we had to do something. I was almost by the door and the voice was more clear now. Until fire was burning through my veins. I fell screaming on the ground. Someone covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. The pain was bewildering, but I couldn't think of the pain now. Just Rosalie was in my mind. She was next to me, a door was separating us. She was going to die if I didn't do anything. I opened my eyes and I saw Jane with a evil smile. She was covering my mouth so Rosalie wouldn't hear me. Alec was with my brothers. But I didn't care about that, I saw Rosalie's face in my mind. I couldn't let her die... no. I had to fight, I had to win from the pain. I had to show that I was the boss. I tried to move my arms so I could push Jane away. I took all my focus to do it. Every move hurt like hell, but I had to do this. For Rosalie. The pain was so bewildering that I lost, my arms fell on the ground again. This wasn't working. Until I invent something. I tried to move my lips. Oddly enough, it worked and it didn't hurt as bad as my arms. I moved them and didn't think anymore. I bit Jane as hard as I could. I heard her scream and suddenly the pain stopped. I pushed her with all my strength away and I looked quickly at my brothers, who lay on the ground. Alec had the power over them.

I wished I could help them but I couldn't. 'I'm sorry,' I whispered and I turned around to smash through the door until I felt someone on my back. Jane jumped on me, her teeth a few inches away from my throat. But for some reason I knew she wasn't going to bite.

'You will regret that,' she whispered evilly and suddenly the fire was back. My body was in fire again but this time I fought harder. There was no time anymore and I had to do this fast. It took all my strength to don't fall on the ground and screaming out loud. Flashes from Rosalie came into my mind. The first time I saw her as human... the first time I saw her as vampire... our first hunt... our first kiss... our first wedding... Jasper and Alice came into the family... our second wedding... our first day high school... prom... baseball... and the most precious, our rain dance. Suddenly I found my strength again. _I_ was going to win this. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ touch my wife. I didn't care about the pain anymore. Just Rosalie. I growled and I smashed Jane on the ground. My hand on her throat, I was still burning but I didn't care. It was better, because Alec would take care of me if Jane stopped and then I couldn't do anything anymore. I growled harder now and I punched Jane as hard as I could. Still burning. I turned around and tried to walk. Slowly I stepped closer, the pain was worse than ever now but I didn't care. I will fight for Rosalie, I didn't care if it was the last thing I would do.

'Alec!' I heard Jane scream and I knew if I didn't hurry up I wouldn't make it. I tried to fight off the pain and to walk harder. My memories with Rosalie gave me the strength. This was what I needed, and more I didn't need. I was so close now and I reached out to punch myself through the wall. Suddenly the pain stopped and I didn't feel anything anymore. I fell on the ground. Alec. And I knew that this was the end for all of us.

I've failed.


	13. A mysterious door

Chapter twelve: a mysterious door

'Well, hello,' Aro stood in front of me. I frowned at him, since when did he open the door? I thought the receptionist would do it or something. I thought he would be on his "throne". I didn't like him, at all. 'What brought you here, miss Cullen? Come in,' he lead me inside. I walked quietly inwards and followed him to a big room, where his "throne" and that from Caius and Marcus were. I saw Caius and Marcus on there "throne". They looked surprised when they saw me. Aro went to sit on his "throne". I stepped closer to them, I stood on a red carpet what matched the red walls perfectly. I must say, it looked very chic.

'What brought you here, miss Cullen?' this time Carius spoke. He had blond hair and of course, he had bright red eyes, what scared me off. I wasn't used to the eyes. 'Or should I say, miss McCarty?' I gasped the name. Where did _that _come from? What did he know about Emmett? I swallowed, I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I wish I could say yes to him, but I didn't wanted to tell him about what happened between Emmett and me, that was something between us. Not that it would care or something.

'N... no, miss Cullen is fine,' I bowed my head by my own clumsiness. I wanted to do this fast, I didn't wanted to wait any longer, before I would change my mind. 'I want you to kill me,' I spoke the words fast and awkward. The expression from the men changed from curiosity to surprised to confusing. It made me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I felt always uncomfortable when I saw them, let alone that I was _alone_ with them this time. I could remember that Aro wanted to speak to me privately. In the first place, I didn't wanted to be alone with _him_. Second, Emmett didn't wanted to let him near me, let alone speak to me when nobody can protect me if something happens. _"You want to speak her, fine, I'm by her side. Nobody is going to come near her,"_ were Emmett's exact words. But he wasn't here now, so there was no way somebody could protect me.

'Why?' Aro asked me curious. 'You might have a good reason, we don't just kill people from our kind without any reason. We don't want to cause problems,' Aro stood up and started to walk towards me. I didn't move an inch. 'What happened, miss Cullen? What can be so bad, that you want to die?'

Emmett. I wanted to say. Emmett left me. I couldn't spoke the words, afraid that I would cause his troubles. I didn't care if he doesn't love me anymore, I didn't wanted him in trouble. I would love him for the rest of forever, I would do anything for him, even if he didn't loved me. 'This life,' I said. It was easier to use my vampire existence as excuse. I didn't liked it, but Emmett was my reason for being. 'I can't handle it anymore, I lost my motherhood and my humanity with it. I think I lived long enough, if I would be human, I would be already dead,' I sounded so _real_, that I almost thought that it wasn't a lie. That it was true.

Aro stepped closer to touch me, so he could see my memories. He touched my forehead and closed his eyes. He saw my break downs, he saw my pain, he saw my hate for this life. Aro's eyes snapped open and I gasped from horror. His eyes were so red and they snapped open in a way I would never forget. Aro frowned. 'Interesting,' he mumbled. He looked at the other men on there "thrones". 'What do you think, friends?' he asked them curious. I knew that there opinion was important too.

Marcus was the one who spoke. 'I think it's her decision. If we get trouble we could tell that she wanted it,' Aro nodded slowly it Marcus's words but didn't say anything. 'We can always let her sign so we could proof the truth,' Marcus added. Sign? They want to let me sign before they kill me? They want to let me sign for my _death_? Like I came to soli quote for the death. I started to get irritated now. Just kill me and get over it. I sighed heavily and Aro turned around to frown at me. I just shook my head and smiled sweetly. Luckily enough he didn't say anything.

'I think there's no need for that,' Aro said to Marcus. Fortunately. 'She has a brother who can read minds, _if_ they show up, he would read my mind and see that we only say the truth,' Aro smiled, proud on himself. Gosh, never made a good comment or something? I almost giggled at my thought but I could resist myself.

'She can stay with us,' suddenly someone said behind me. I turned around and faced Felix who smiled warmly at me. 'I mean, I can stay with you and learn everything about our life here,' he stepped closer to me and I stepped automatically back. 'Wow, wow,' Felix held out his palms defensive. 'I didn't wanted to do anything, beautiful miss Cullen,' I frowned at his words. Felix chuckled in himself. 'You can stay with me,' his words were only a whispered. My eyes widened in shock, I didn't like him, _at all_.

'N... No,' I murmured. 'I'm fine,' I took a few steps back before turning back to Aro. 'Where do you wanna do it?' I asked him nervous. Nervous by the thought that I would be dead soon. After all those years with my family. All those memories are going to be destroyed soon. It was still a weird idea. I loved my family, I loved Emmett. But everything was so dark since he left, it would be better if I would leave to, forever. I mean, I knew everybody was going to be upset, but I would hurt them more if I stay. If I would be depressive, or if I would leave and live on my own. I wasn't going to regret my decision, this is how it should be. Why else should I be here?

'No, don't do it. Beautiful Rose,' Felix stepped closer and took my hand. I gasped at the touch. 'Don't be afraid, I will protect you, always. Stay, stay with us,' Felix smiled again and he touched my cheek with his other hand. 'Stay, beautiful Rose.'

'Don't. You. Dare. To. Touch. Me.' I snarled the words under my breath before pushing him harshly away. Felix's eyes widened. 'And don't you dare to call me Rose, you stupid bastard,' I couldn't help it. Nobody touch me or only and I mean _only_ my family calls me Rose or something else.

'Felix,' Aro said firmly. He shot a warned look at him. Felix hissed before walking or should I say stamping out of the room. 'I'm sorry,' Aro smiled apologetically at me. For some reason I didn't believe his words. In fact, they scared me off. 'Are you really sure you wanna do this?' Aro asked. I nodded. He sighed and looked at Caius and Marcus. They both nodded. Aro sighed again. 'Follow me,' he said. He opened a black door and walked down a staircase. It was dark and a few torches on the wall brought some light. Everything was made of stone and it was a small passage. On the end of the staircase was a door again. He opened it and it made a crackling sound. We were in a dark room. If I was human, I would have shiver from the temperature.

'What's there?' I couldn't help but ask. I pointed at a door on the other side of the room. For some reason I was curious what was behind it. While I asked I looked around. I saw a furnace. I swallowed, he would rip me to shreds and burn the pieces in the furnace. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Everything was so scary.

'Nothing important,' Aro said quickly. I raised one eyebrow at him. Aro smiled apologetically at me. 'Don't get me wrong, miss Cullen, but it's private,' I nodded slowly. I was going to die, what would it matter if he told me? As if he reads my mind he smirked. 'Well, you're going to die, so why not? There,' he pointed at the door. 'Are cells, sometimes we lock up humans, for diner,' he grinned short and evilly. 'Or vampires who did something wrong. We lock them up and we kill them later,' I shivered at the thought of that. The volturi could be very harmless if they want to be. Believe me, don't mess with them.

Suddenly I heard a scream. I gasped and looked towards the door. Something was happening. But that wasn't all, the scream... the voice... it sounded so much like Emmett... I could feel my wounds burning. I swallowed, trying not to dry sob or _at least_ not to scream from frustration. I almost forgot why I was here. I looked at Aro, his face was blank. Suddenly his face changed to nervous and shock. What was happening there? Where they killing humans?

'Let's do this fast,' Aro said quickly and he started a fire in the furnace. I swallowed again. Why was he suddenly so hurried? Something bad was happening behind the door. Something he don't want me to know. I wanted to smash through the door and look around, but I knew that that would piss Aro off. 'Are you ready?'

My eyes widened. Aro stood in a violent position. Was he going to do it? But why? I thought that one of the volturi guards where going to do it. 'Are you going to do it?' I asked in shock. That couldn't be true. Dear and loyal Aro was going to do it? Gosh, they were really weird. You never know what you can expect. I heard another scream. I shivered again. But I realized that I knew that voice, it was from a girl. It sounded so familiar... But who could it be?

'Yes, problems with that, _miss Cullen_,' he snarled my name under his breath. I was startled by his voice. 'No?' he answered for me. 'Then shut up and stay quiet!' he commanded. Suddenly I heard another scream. Someone was calling Alec. Wait... that sounded so much like Jane... It was Jane! Why does she want Alec so desperate?

'What is going on there?' I pointed at the door. 'Tell me!' but before Aro could answer a hand smashed through the wall. I gasped in shock. The hand hung lifeless through the wall. I shrieked when I saw the ring on one of the fingers. It was a silver ring. A wedding ring. I recognized the ring immediately. 'Emmett!' I screeched.


	14. The end

Chapter thirteen: the end

Life has no meaning anymore if you can live forever. You live for what you have. If you can live forever, you don't think anymore about the death. Death isn't coming, so why should you think about it? Why should you be afraid to die if you are stronger than anyone else? I was never afraid of anyone, I was just afraid if something was going to happen. But death was close now, maybe I was already death. Oddly enough, I didn't care. As long as Rosalie was safe. I couldn't stop thinking about her. What if she was dead too? I couldn't believe that I've failed in protecting her. I couldn't stop blaming myself that this was my fault. She was my everything.

I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't see, I couldn't think. It was worse than death. But was death? Maybe this was death. Nobody could know. I was glad that Rose gave me a second change for bringing me to Carlisle. I had great times with my family. But everything comes to an end. Maybe this was my end, as long as everyone was happy and safe I didn't care. I had my time and I had my memories, I would never forget them. I was prepared to give my life for Rose, if that would safe her. And here I was, in the _shit_. It was my only way to explain it.

I knew that Alec was using his gift on me while they killed me, with all their happiness. I knew that my brothers where already dead, or they would die after me. Maybe they even let them go because Rose was _mine_. I knew that with Jane's power on me I had a change, but I had to do it with Alec. It mind sound awkward, but I preferred Jane's gift more. Even if it hurt like hell, with Alec you don't feel anything. Nothing, it's just white. No sound, no sight, no smell, just nothing. You can never get used it, it doesn't care how long Alec use his gift on you, you will never get used to the emptiness.

I knew I've failed in my change to protect Rosalie. I knew I was a bad guy, a bad husband. Which man can't even take care of his own _wife_? But blaming myself didn't kept the death away. Soon it will be over and I didn't know where I would be or what was going to happen. Like I said before, I didn't care. I knew I would be alone. My brothers and my Rose deserved a better place than where I would be. I hoped the best for them.

Of course I hoped that they would survive, but what was the meaning of hoping? I hoped too much. Deep inside me I knew Rose wasn't happy and safe at home, but I was so stupid, so dumb to don't listen to my _real_ feelings. I smelt Rosalie's scent, I saw someone with blond hair and I didn't do anything about it. So why would I deserve something good if I could stop Rosalie before?

Suddenly everything stopped. Was I dead? I suddenly heard everything and my sight was back. I smelt something. Something sweet, a familiar scent. I gazed above me and someone was crying. The same person was slapping my face lightly and begging that I must stay, that I can't leave. I wanted to speak but I felt so dizzy. It was like Alec was using _half_ his power on me. I can see, hear, feel and smell. But I can't move or speak. It was a unpleasant feeling.

'A new trick,' someone was grinning evilly. I guess it was Alec. So I was right, he was using _half his power_ on me. The person above my was still crying and still slapping lightly my face. Until I recognized the person, it was Rosalie, Rosalie, my Angel. She was still alive, this must be a dream. How could I be so damn lucky? I mean, I wasn't dead and she wasn't dead. Where did I ever deserved this? I wanted to move my lips and speak to her, but Alec was irritating me. I heard him grin again and I wanted to punch him in his damn face.

'Please, stop,' my Angel cried. I started to get angry now, who did he thought that he was? Batman? He was hurting my Angel, he was making her cry. If I'm done with him he wish he was never been born. And I'm still nice with that. 'Please,' my Angel begged. Wait, wait, wait... Okay, nobody is letting my wife beg for something. If she wants something, she's going to get that. I wasn't dead yet, and if my heart is still beating on this earth - well, figuratively - I'm fighting for her.

I tried to move my lips with all my power. It took all my focus. I could feel my lower lip tremble. I tried to speak but I couldn't move my tongue. I tried to speak without. 'Rohuie,' I felt like I was a moron. Well maybe I was, if I wasn't, than I wouldn't be in this situation now.

'Oh Emmett, I'm so glad you're speaking,' Rosalie laid her head on my chest, she was still dry sobbing. 'Emmett, I don't care if you don't love me, I don't care if you love another woman, I would always love you. Remember that,' she whispered to me. If I was human, tears would be running on my cheeks. I wished I could tell her the truth, she was so close. She was so close and I couldn't even tell her the truth. Alec was going to be dead. I was going to give him a slow and painful dead.

'Rohuie,' I tried again. I tried to be stronger than Alec, but I've failed, _again_. I felt her hand on my cheek, I looked her right in the eyes now. I couldn't see or hear her very clear, Alec was playing with me. Rosalie was stroking lightly my cheek. I wondered where I did deserve her. Even after I told her that I cheated on her - what was a lie, a very big, damn lie - she was still here, supporting me through this all. I wanted to say that she had to leave before they would get her. I wanted to say her the truth, but I wanted to have her safe.

Suddenly everything stopped. Everything was clear again, my sight, my audience, smell. Moving was no problem anymore and I could feel my tongue in my mouth again. So, Alec decided to stop playing, what a nice and politely boy. I couldn't help but growling. He was going to regret everything, with his little annoying sister Jane. Poor Aro has to get some new guards, maybe he could look in the kindergarten, I'll bet he found Jane and Alec there too, while they were playing with their train set.

'Emmett? Oh Emmett!' Rosalie cried and she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and I laid my head on hers. 'I... I thought I lost you for... forever,' she sobbed. 'I knew you don't love me anymore, but I will always protect you if I can,' she whispered against my chest. I looked in the corner of my eye and I saw Alec and Jane. My brothers where on the ground. Edward seemed in pain and Jasper laid move less. Jane had Edward, I wanted to help him. I pulled back and looked Rosalie right in the eye. This was my only change to say her the truth before I would die.

'Listen Rose,' I started. 'We haven't much time, but listen good to me. It was a lie, okay?' her eyes widened. 'It. Was. A. Lie.' I said precisely through my teeth. 'I never cheated on you, it was my only change to protect you. Now go!' I stood up and I faced Alec now. Rosalie was still on the ground. She didn't move an inch. She looked with a confused face at me, her lower lip trembled and horror was filling her eyes.

'I thought I would have you the change to say goodbye,' Alec said evilly to me while he smiled. Jane peeked at me and she grinned before looking back at Edward who was struggling against the pain. I knew how it felt and I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how I had to start. I didn't know how to help them without any power.

'How nice of you,' I said sarcastic to him. I turned to face Rosalie who was still on the ground. 'Go, Rose! This is your only change,' she shook stubborn her head. 'Rose, go!' I almost yelled at her. She had to leave before it was too late. I couldn't think of her safety now with my brothers in danger, she had to leave.

'Emmett I know it is a trick to let me go, I know that woman is waiting at you. Who is she Emmett? Is she one of the volturi guards?' I couldn't believe my ears. Rosalie didn't believe me. She thought it was a trick to protect her. I ran my fingers frustrated through my hair. Not knowing what I had to do to let her believe me. 'I love you, Emmett. I always did, but I can't go home. I was here to die, because I can't live without you. Just say the truth and let me die,' Rosalie whispered to me. She didn't look at me.

'Rose...' I whispered. 'Believe me,' I begged her. Suddenly someone screamed. I turned around and saw Aro. He seemed furious. I couldn't blame him, it was a kind of mess. Jane was torturing Edward, while Alec is doing the opposite with Jasper. For the rest a stupid guy was trying to tell his _wife_ that he didn't cheat on her and that it was a lie. Yeah, it was like I was sitting in the middle of a soap. I hate soaps. They were unreal, but this was real. This was about our life's.

'What is going on here?' Aro glared at Jane and Alec. 'What are you doing?' they didn't answer but looked at the ground. I saw Jasper move again and Edward sighed from relief, the pain was over for him. They looked at Rose and me and walked over to us. Rose stood up to stand next to me but I pushed her lightly behind me to protect her. Jasper and Edward were both on one of my sides.

'Are you guys okay?' I asked them in a low but concerned voice. They both nodding without breaking there gaze on Aro, Jane and Alec. I could feel waves of calmness from Jasper coming. Why didn't he just let them feel weak or maybe sleepy? Calmness wasn't going to help us out of this damn situation. I wanted to rip each of their heads off.

'What are you three doing here?' Aro was now facing us. He sighed angrily before turning around. 'Follow me,' he ordered. We walked through the... well, no door anymore. Someone smashed through it. Let's say it was a hole in the wall, in the form of a door. Rosalie was still walking behind me. We walked through a room, I saw a furnace, fire was burning in it. Aro opened a door and I saw a staircase. There were torches on the walls. And everything was from stone. We went through the stairs. Aro opened another door and we came in a room with more light. I saw the thrones from Aro, Marcus and Caius.

'And Aro, is she dead? We heard several screams,' Caius pointed at Marcus and himself. I growled, so Aro was the one who was going to kill Rosalie. I glared at Caius who frowned in shock when he saw me and my brothers. 'Aro, you didn't tell me we have guests,' this time Edward growled. Guests? Yeah right, and I was Santa on my sleigh. Losers. I saw in the corner of my eye Edward glaring at me, obvious trying to stop me before I say something stupid. I ignored him, but I knew I couldn't blame him.

'Believe me, dear Caius, I wondered the same thing,' Aro glared at us before sitting on his throne. 'May I ask what you were doing?' he looked at me. Oh, shit, help Edward! I screamed in my head. Edward bit his lip, maybe Jasper was screaming in his head too. Poor Eddie-boy. Edward shot me a death glare. I had to resist myself from chuckling.

'Let them go,' Rosalie said suddenly. My jaw drop open when I saw her. She stepped from behind me back. 'It isn't there fault, please. Take me and let them go,' she pleaded Aro. 'I'm prepared to do everything,' Aro sighed at her. Rosalie bowed her head. 'It's my fault, they wanted to stop me from killing myself,' if I was human my heart would be bouncing out of my chest. 'But they can't,' Rosalie's words where nothing more than a whisper. I gasped. She couldn't mean this, she couldn't do this.

'Rose, it's the truth,' Edward spoke softly. Rosalie looked up at him, surprised. 'It was a lie, a lie to protect you. The volturi wanted you to join them,' Rosalie gasped. A hand covered her mouth. 'Alice saw it coming and heard their minds. Rose, listen to me, we had to do this. Emmett had to do this. If Emmett has told you the truth you would never let him go, not without you,' Edward sighed before he continued. 'Emmett didn't know how he had to make sure you would believe him. Rose, you know Emmett. He's stupid,' I shot a glare at Edward but he kept going. 'Rose, he was desperate! Please, Rosalie. Please, listen to me. It was a lie, don't do this to us. It was a lie,' Edward stepped slowly closer.

'Rose, you're back!' I growled loudly at Felix who looked surprised up at me. He ignored me and stepped closer to Rosalie. 'Did you change your mind?' he smiled weakly at her. 'Do you want to join us?' he grabbed Rosalie's arm. Rose shrieked and tried to push him away. I growled while I launched myself at Felix. I pinned him against the ground. 'Hey, get off me!'

'Don't you dare to touch her ever again, to come near her, to speak to her or to even _think_ about her. You understand, you stupid, dumb, disgusting beast?' I growled in his face. He nodded slowly. I was furious and I wanted to kill him. But I knew if I would do that than we had no change anymore. I had to control myself. I wanted to bite him so badly that closed my eyes and swallowed before I would totally lose my control.

'Bro, it's okay,' Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder. I growled one more time before standing up. I was still glaring at Felix while he stood up too, he swallowed before stepping slowly back. Good choice. 'Control yourself, Emmett,' Jasper whispered to me. I glared now at him.

'If it was Alice you would do the same, so shut up and leave me alone,' I hissed to him. Jasper didn't replied because he knew I was right. The feelings he had for Alice I had for Rosalie, so _he_ should understand me. I looked at Rosalie who was looking at the ground. She seemed so fragile, so weak. I wanted to take her in my arms.

Aro sighed deeply. 'I think this isn't going to end well,' he said while he shared a glance with Caius and Marcus who nodded at him. 'We can't let you go, not after this,' he stood up and walked to me. 'You and your _brothers_,' he spoke the word like it was a dirty word. 'Slipped inside. We can't let you go for that,' Aro snorted. His hands were on his back while he started to walk back and forth. 'We already let you go once, we can't do the same. That would break the law,' which law? _Please!_

'It's because of _me_!' Rosalie shouted at Aro. I glared at her, forcing her with my _eyes_ to shut her mouth before something would happen to her. She ignored me what pissed me off. This wasn't a game! 'Let them go,' she pleaded again. She sighed when Aro didn't seemed impressed by her words.

'No, let _her_ go!' I protested immediately. 'This is all my fault, not hers. She didn't do anything, Aro, please. Listen to me, you can kill me, you can torture me, you can rip me to shreds, I don't care, as long as Rose is save. Let her go and take me!'

'No! Take me!' Rosalie shouted now. I realized that we were standing in front of each other. If Aro wasn't in the middle I would face Rosalie. 'He's lying, he didn't do anything. I came here and he followed me. Take me, Aro. Please!'

'Don't listen to her!' I closed my eyes. 'It's my fault!'

'No, it's my fault!' Rosalie shrieked this time. 'Please, Aro. I'll do anything, let him go!' I opened my mouth to protest when Aro interrupted us both.

'Shut up!' he yelled. Wow, Aro who is using that kind of vocabulary is rarely. He glared at us both before looking at Caius and Marcus who were looking like they saw a three headed monster. 'What do you say?' Aro's voice was lower now and he looked at the men on the thrones.

Marcus looked at Caius before he spoke. 'I think that they both are guilty,' he said with a calm voice. What the fack? Rose is guilty? Rosalie hissed at Marcus and he returned the hiss immediately. 'You want to play it that way?' his eyes narrowed. 'Jane, take care of her.' And then everything happened fast.

'No!' I screamed while I pushed Rosalie away, before Jane could come near her. I felt someone biting me in my neck and I screamed in furry and horror. This was it. The end of me. I looked at Rosalie. Her hands were covering her mouth and she looked with horror at me. I knew that if she was human, tears would be running down her cheeks. 'I love you,' I whispered before I fell down on the ground. Fire was burning through my veins. _But dying instead of someone you loved, seemed like a good end._

**--------------------------  
Wow, that was a long chapter. ;D  
I know... I know, the last sentence is from Twilight. :D  
I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you.**


	15. Saving my soul

Chapter fourteen: saving my soul

'I love you,' Emmett whispered before falling on the ground.

I shrieked and tried to push Jane away. Edward and Jasper fell on the ground too. Alec. No! No! No! 'Don't! Please!' I shrieked again when I saw Emmett's arm flying through the room. 'No!' I screamed and I punched Jane in the face. She glared at me and shared a glance with Alec. 'No!' and that was the last thing I could say. I fell on the ground. I couldn't hear, feel, see, say or smell. It was white. I was surrounded by the color white. I couldn't believe it, next to me was Emmett. They were torturing and killing him and I couldn't even help him. How long was Alec going to use his gift on me? Are they going to kill me too? I couldn't but feel guilty. This was all because of _me_. Emmett didn't deserved the death.

Suddenly everything was back again. My sight, my audience, my smell, everything. That was fast. I looked around and gasped. Esme was immediately by my side with her arms around me. Bella's shield was hovering over us while she went to see Edward. Alice was with Jasper of course and Carlisle went to speak with Aro. Where did they come from? Then I remembered everything again.

'Emmett!' I escaped from Esme's arms and crawled to my Emmett. I was dry sobbing when I saw him on the ground, without arms and with one leg. His eyes were open and he seemed in a horrible pain. I laid my head on his chest. 'Don't leave me,' I whispered. Then I realized that I had to help him.

'Rose!' I turned around and saw Edward. He was holding Jane while Jasper was holding Alec with Alice. Edward pointed at the corner of the room. I stood immediately up to pick up Emmett's arm. I grabbed it and started to dry sob again. I looked at Emmett, I never saw him so helpless. He was in so much pain... I ran to him and laid his arm next to his shoulder. Emmett screamed in furry when the arm reconnected to his body. Emmett looked at me and smiled a small smile. I kissed him quickly on his forehead before I saw his arm. On the other side of the room. I looked at Bella who stood the closest. She nodded and picked it up. She closed her eyes before throwing it to me. I grabbed it easily and I laid it on the ground. Again, Emmett screamed in pain when it reconnected. Just one leg...

'Rosalie,' I turned around to face Felix. I gasped and my hands covered my mouth when I saw him with Emmett's leg. I reached out. I mouthed the word "please" to him. He grinned and he pursed his lips. 'I want a kiss first,' I couldn't believe my ears. I had to kiss _him_? I'd rather kiss a donkey.

'No,' I said firmly. Suddenly Felix grabbed me and whispered things in my ear like "come on" or "he's just a stupid kid" that last one pissed me off. 'He's _mine_,' I snapped at him. I saw Esme and Carlisle looking at me. Carlisle said something to Aro who glared at Felix.

'Yes, master,' Felix whispered irritated, Felix squeezed my arm harshly before he let go of it. In his other hand he had the leg of Emmett.

'Please,' I whispered to him while I pointed at the leg. 'Please, Felix. Please,' tears would have been running down my face if I was human. 'Please,' Felix sighed and looked at me. Then he grinned and shook his head. 'Felix! Give it to me!' I shrieked now. I lunged for his throat and but he was faster. He pinned me against a wall.

'I said, I want a kiss first,' he snapped in my face. I saw Emmett on the ground, he was struggling against the pain. I started dry sobbing. Why? Why didn't somebody helped me? Then I realized that everyone was laying on the ground. My family... Alec was using his gift on them. But how? Then I saw that Demetri was distracting Bella. He broke her concentration. Then it hit. Anger came up in me and I found my strength again. They were hurting my family, and who hurt my family hurt me, and who hurt me is _doomed_.

I shrieked while I punched Felix with all my strength on the ground. I bit him in his neck and he screamed in furry. I hissed and grabbed Emmett's leg. I ran to Emmett but then I heard Jane grinning. Suddenly I was burning. I fell on the ground with Emmett's leg in my hand. Emmett was so close, I couldn't fail now. I couldn't let him die, not while I am still on this earth. I tried to fight of the pain but it was too much. I tried to crawl, the pain was so bewildering, I gasped when Jane fell on her knees next to me.

'Well, hello,' she smiled evilly at me. 'I don't hope I'm hurting you too much,' I wanted to growl but the pain was torturing me. I had to do this... I tried but failed again, until I heard Emmett screaming. I gasped and almost forgot the pain. He was in so much pain... _I had to fight_. I growled and tried to crawl again. I was getting closer until Jane grabbed my ankle. 'I'm sorry,' she grinned evilly. I ignored her and tried again but I couldn't move anymore. I shrieked when I saw Felix getting closer to Emmett.

'No!' I screamed and then I throw the leg to Emmett. I begged and prayed that it would land next to his body before Felix would tear him apart. 'Please... please.... please...' I kept whispering. I saw Felix moving faster. 'Please!' I screamed now. And suddenly the pain stopped. I didn't wait any longer and punched Jane in her face. I saw that the leg land next to Emmett's head. I shared with Felix a glance who glared at me. 'No!' I screamed when we both ran to the leg. I saw everyone get up and falling again. Bella is trying to concentrate but she failed every time. I was so close and I could feel my fingers touching the leg when the pain came again. I fell on my knees but I kept fighting. For Emmett. I saw Felix who wanted to push me away, but I grabbed the leg and I stood up, ignoring the pain - well, I tried. Felix arms were around my waist, holding me with him. I gasped, he was breaking my ribs in his death grip. This was my last change, if I didn't throw the leg good now, we would be doomed. I gasped again when I lifted my arm and throw it to Emmett. 'Please,' I whispered. Suddenly Felix pinned me against a wall.

'Rosalie!' Bella shrieked but Demetri pinned her against the wall too. 'Rose!' Bella shrieked again. She _had_ to concentrate on her shield, it was our only change to win. Felix leaned down and pushed his teeth on my throat. He was going to bite me. I struggled and shrieked at his grip but he was stronger. It was all over. Jane didn't try to hurt me, because after Felix would bite me I would suffer pain enough. She would think it's funny. Suddenly Felix flew through the room.

'Don't you dare to touch _my wife_ EVER again!' I gasped when I saw Emmett in front of me. 'Rose I...' he couldn't say anything anymore because I jumped at him.

'Emmett!' my legs were around his waist while my arms were around his neck. I was dry sobbing in his arms. Suddenly everything stopped. I could feel Bella's shield again and everyone stood up, calling my name, Bella's and Emmett's. I ignored them and kissed every inch of Emmett's face. 'Emmett how could you? I thought I lost you!' I sobbed in his arms. 'You stupid, sick, damn vampire! I love you!' I cried while I kept kissing his face. 'Don't you ever leave me like that again!'

'Rose, I thought I lost _you_!' he kissed now my cheek. 'You stupid, sick, damn vampire! I love you!' he repeated my words before I finally found his lips. 'Don't you ever scare me off like that,' he murmured against my lips. We kissed until somebody screamed. Emmett put me gently on my feet again but kept his arms around my waist while I kept mine around his neck.

'EVERYONE STOP!' Aro screamed from his throne. He spread his arms while he yelled and he looked furious at Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. 'Go stand there and I don't want to hear you!' he snapped at them while he pointed towards the place he wanted them to stand. I heard several "yes master's" before they bowed their head and went to stand where Aro wanted them. Aro sighed before walking to Carlisle, patting his shoulder. 'Dear friend,' I made a noise of disgust and Emmett held me closer. 'I'm sorry for them,' he shot a glare at the four volturi guards who looked very irritated while they crossed their arms for their chests.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. 'I don't like the fact that _your guards_ hurt and almost _killed_ my family, _Aro_,' wow, Carlisle in action. That was something that rarely happen. But when somebody hurt his family than Carlisle could be a true lion.

I looked at Bella who was in Edward's arms. She looked at me. 'Are you fine?' I whispered very low to her. She nodded and smiled at me. I was glad that I could feel her shield again, it made me feel so save. I returned the smile at her before returning my attention to Carlisle and Aro again.

'I'm sorry, dear friend. We won't harm you again. I promise,' Aro tried to be as politely as possible. My eyes narrowed when I stared at him. He thought that he could fake us with his "sweet" words. Well, not me in any case. Stupid vampire.

'If you didn't wanted to harm us than why where you sitting on your throne, watching how your _guards_ were torturing us, _Aro_?' Carlisle snapped at him. Go daddy! I screamed in my head. I saw Edward flinch at my scream. _Sorry Ed_. I whispered in my head. Edward just rolled his eyes.

'They were just playing, Carlisle,' Aro smiled at him. What the fack? Playing? Those freaking guards were torturing us and they almost killed Emmett. Do you call that PLAYING? Do you know what? I will rip your damn head off and rip it into shreds before I burn the pieces, I will call _that_ PLAYING!

Everyone stared at me with big eyes. I didn't realize that I just said that out loud - well, yelled that out loud. I didn't care, it was what I thought. Aro thought he could call that playing? I will show him what playing is. I wanted to kick his ass into fire and hear him scream from pain. Yeah, _that_ was playing.

'Rosalie,' Esme said gentle to me. She didn't wanted to cause any more trouble. I just shook my head in frustration when I saw Emmett smiling at me. He winked at me. I rested my head on his chest. Then I realized what he said before.

_'We haven't much time, but listen good to me. It was a lie, okay? It. Was. A. Lie. I never cheated on you, it was my only change to protect you...'_

Emmett didn't cheat on me. Emmett didn't cheat on me. Emmett didn't cheat on me. Emmett didn't cheat on me. I kept yelling it in my head. The darkness was gone and my wounds didn't burn anymore, in fact, they were _healed_. I didn't pay any attention anymore to the conversation between Aro and Carlisle. I just stared at Emmett. Emmett caught me staring and chuckled. I smiled and leaned in, forgetting all the people in the room, and kissed him with all the passion I had. I didn't care anymore about the fight or about Aro and his stupid words, it was like the world just contain me and Emmett.

My true love was back and our love was bigger than ever. I was on my favorite place again, Emmett's arms. I didn't care anymore about the danger or about what happened these days. It was just me and Emmett. Our endless love would never stop as we kept kissing, while our souls were dancing around each other.

**----------------------  
I hope you liked it. :D  
I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, I'm not so good in writing about vampire fights in English. :P**

**Thank you.**


	16. An unexpected surprise

**Sorry that it took so long!  
But here it is, the final chapter. Yes, this is the end. To be honest, I'm a little bit upset that it's the end already. I can still remember that I just started this story. Haha :P  
Oh, remember that guy Rosalie met in the plane? Well, his name is Jeremy, remember that. :D**

**Enjoy!  
--------**

Chapter fifteen: an unexpected surprise

Life was always something self-evident for me. Your mother give birth to you and you grow up, go to school, marry and have children with the one you love and after that, you will die a peaceful death. It sounds so self-evident but it isn't. Life is full of surprises. You never know what to expect. Who could ever know that I was meant to be mauled by a bear? Who could ever know that I was meant to be a _vampire_? Exactly, _nobody_. But even as a vampire, your life is full of surprises. Maybe you don't have to be afraid to die early by a car accident or a heart attack, but you never know what you can expect. I learned to control my thirst, but that doesn't change the fact that I killed people before. I would always be afraid to kill innocent humans, that would never change.

The fact is, as a vampire you can be afraid too. Believe me, you don't want to have a fight with the volturi. It would be without doubt your death. I always hated it to admit it, but I was afraid for them. Deep inside me, I was afraid to be killed. I was afraid that the volturi would kill the once I loved so much. Rosalie was almost dead, because of me. I will never forget that. I mean, how can you ever forgive yourself that because of your own stupidity, because of your own _lies_, your soul mate almost died? You can't.

My brothers, my soul mate and me faced death. After we almost died the others came and were close to death too. The volturi wanted Edward and Alice to join them, after Carlisle yelled at Aro about how selfish and how terrible he was, Aro promised us not to bug us anymore. We also said that we would meet about forty years, not twice a year. For a human it isn't much, but you can compare it like twice a week. And believe me, that's much. But we were happy that we were rid of them.

It was over.

The danger, the lies, the pain, everything. It was over. We were finally free. And this time we were really _free_. There was no doubt that anyone was in danger. Of course, nobody would ever forget _this_ confrontation with the volturi, and maybe about a century we could joke about it, but now this memory was just a pain. Your family, your soul mate was almost death, of course I was relieved that it was over, but I had pain in my heart. If I didn't lie to Rosalie than she wasn't almost death. I felt guilty.

This whole thing made my bond with Rosalie stronger than ever. Of course we always loved each other more than anything in the world, but we proved each other that we were prepared to give our lives for each other. Rosalie proved that she would never live without me, that she rather die than live without me. I would do the same. I proved that her safety was everything for me, that I would rather leave her then bring her with me to the danger. She would do the same.

'I'm so happy that you're back to me,' Rosalie whispered. She sat on my lap while I brushed my fingers through her hair. We were back at home and we sat in the love seat. Edward and Bella were in their cottage, Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's offish and Jasper and Alice were hunting.

I smiled down at Rosalie. I still couldn't get used at her beauty. 'I'm more than happy,' I leaned down so our foreheads could touch. 'Baby, I love you more than the world itself, how can you ever believe that I was _cheating_ on you?' I spoke the word cheating like it was a dirty word. 'I don't even _think_ of other women. You're the only one and that will never change.'

'Good,' Rosalie giggled and we leaned in so our lips could touch when my pocket vibrated. 'Damn phones,' Rosalie muttered before pulling back so I could answer it. I winked at her before speaking.

'Hello?' I answered.

_'Hey, it's me, Jeremy from the plane,'_ a _guy_ said.

'Jeremy from the plane?' I replied with a confused voice. Rosalie froze in my lap and I looked at her. Suddenly she burst out into laughter.

_'Yeah, you gave me your number remember?'_ I wanted to say something but that Jeremy beat me. _'Wait a second, you're not that girl, you're a guy!'_ Gosh, he was really obtuse.

'Listen, Jerguy. I don't know you, let alone that I was in a plane with you. If you ever call this number again, I will break every bone in your body. Believe me, I'll find you. You understand?' I could hear his breath stop. I ended the call without waiting for a reply and looked at Rosalie. 'Do you have to tell me something?'

Rosalie was finally done with laughing and looked at me with a smile dancing around her lips. 'When I was on the plane to Italy, Jeremy sat next to me. He irritated and annoyed me and I almost lost my control,' Rosalie snickered. 'He asked my number and I wanted revenge on you,' I gasped but Rose ignored me and kept going. 'I gave him your number,' and with that she burst into laughter again.

'Okay, don't mess with Rosalie Hale or you will regret that,' I shook my head with a smile on my face.

'Indeed,' Rosalie giggled before kissing me. I answered happily. I took her hand in mine. I pulled back and wanted to kiss her wedding ring when I realized that it wasn't there anymore. Rosalie froze again after biting her bottom lip.

'Rosalie?' I asked. 'Where's your wedding ring?' Rosalie bowed her head in shame and didn't reply. 'Rosalie?' I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head so our eyes could meet. 'Did you lose it?' Rosalie didn't reply again. 'Rose, baby, if you lost it then we'll buy a new one. I'm not angry or something,' I hated it to see her sad.

'I throw it in the sea,' Rosalie whispered.

My eyes widened. 'What? You've got to be kidding me,' Rosalie bowed her head again. 'In the _sea_? B... but why?' I stuttered

'It was just too painful to wear it. Every time I looked at it...' Rosalie shook frustrated her head. 'My wounds start to burn worse,' she finished quietly her sentence. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh Rose,' I placed my hand at the back of her head so I could pull her head against my chest. 'Don't be sorry, Angel. You did what you thought was right. Don't apologize. _I_ am the one who have to apologize for the stupid, awful lie. I'm sorry, Angel. I love you more then you could ever imagine.'

Rosalie pulled back from my chest and looked me right in the eye. 'I love you too,' she said. 'You don't have to apologize either,' she chuckled short in herself. 'You did what you thought was right,' she replied my words. 'You wanted to keep me safe. You proved that you're able to do anything to keep me safe,' we smiled at the same time at each other. 'You don't know how happy I was when you and Edward said that it was a lie,' Rosalie giggled when I pressed my lips ardently against hers.

Damn I love that woman.

~*~

'Rose!' I yelled through the house. Rose was within a second in front of me with a surprised look on her gorgeous face. She peeked curious at my hand who was at my back. This was the most awesome and sweetest thing I did for her. And she was all worth it. 'How are you, sweetie,' I said in a teasingly voice before giving her a peck on the lips.

'What is that,' Rosalie asked curious while she tried to look behind my back.

'Oh, nothing,' I kept teasing. 'So, what do you want to do?' it took all my force not to burst into laughter and show her the surprise I had for her.

'Hm, I don't know,' Rosalie said. She chuckled. 'Well, maybe I know something,' she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back and was distracted for a moment, until I knew her sneaky plan.

'Haha, gotcha,' I turned so that Rosalie couldn't see what I had behind my back.

'Ah, Emmett. What is it? Please tell me,' Rosalie gave me _the look_. She knew that I couldn't resist_ the look._ She looked at me with puppy dog eyes while she pouted her perfect full lips at me, meanwhile she ran her fingers down my arm. I decided that I teased her long enough now.

I sat down on one knee and Rosalie gasped before I spoke: 'Rosalie Lillian Hale, I never get enough of you. From the day you found me until now, you always be my beautiful Angel. We married several times and I can't get enough of marrying you. The word love isn't enough to describe my feelings for you. Rosalie, my love, my Angel, my savor, will you marry me?' I pulled my hand from my back to show her the ring.

Rosalie gasped again. 'The ring... B... but how?' she stuttered while she pointed at the ring in my hand.

I smiled while I explained her the story. 'Well, you see, you thought I was on a hunting trip with Edward and Jasper, but that wasn't true. I was swimming for hours in the sea, searching for the ring. When I finally found him, I didn't doubt but ran to you. Of course I changed clothes first,' I chuckled at the last part, but my smile disappeared when Rosalie looked with horror and anger at me. Fear welled up in me. Did I do something wrong?

'You lied to me again?' Rosalie whispered shocked at me. Her voice was deadly cold.

'We... eh... I... Rose I,' I stuttered, trying to find the right words. I was dead meat now.

Suddenly Rosalie burst into laughter. 'Oh Emmett!' she jumped in my arms and started to kiss me full on the lips. 'It was just a joke, you know I like teasing you,' she said after she kissed me. 'I just don't know what to say. I mean, you were in the sea, for hours, to find the ring again. Emmett, which girl can ask for a better husband? I'm so lucky to have you,' she kissed my nose this time. 'You can have every girl you want, I'm so happy that you chose me,' she sighed happily.

'Rose, you're not just a girl. You're my Angel. You're the most beautiful woman inside and outside on earth. _You_ can have every _man_ you want, _I'm_ so happy that you chose _me_,' I gave her a short but passionate kiss. 'Now, what's your answer?' I knew that it was a unnecessary question, but I loved it to hear her beautiful answer.

'You know already the answer,' Rosalie teased me with a wink and I swear I felt a movement in my dead heart. 'Yes, of course yes!' we both smiled from happiness when I placed the ring around her finger. The ring that would be there for the rest of forever.

**THE END**

-------------  
**Wow, so this is it. Thank you all for reading and for your reviews. It made me really happy.  
I hope you all liked my story!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
